


The Betrothed Female Saiyan

by Mp10514



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Kayle son, is the twin sister of Goku son or as she knows him as Kakarot.She, unlike her brother, didn’t forget about where they are from or what they are.It was hard for her growing up, even if she still had Goku with her, she was alone in mourning over the loss of their home and family.However, there was one thing that hurt the most, and that was the loss of her betrothed.Over the years she had forgotten his name, and what he looked like, but she held onto the memories she did have of him.Now as other Saiyans are on Earth and approaching Earth,  Kayle learns that her betrothed wasn’t dead.He was watching her grow into the woman she is today.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Original Character(s), Son Goten & Original Character(s)





	1. OC Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book written as role play between me and @Blessedwolf860 on Wattpad.  
It’s been so much fun. I hope we will be able to get more than a few chapters done.

Kayle

Corgetta

** Aikon **

Zela

** **

**(** [ **Goku VS Jiren 「AMV」New Divide/Numb** ](https://youtu.be/HJa3LOpUi2E) **)**


	2. 1

**"Talking" ‘Thinking’**

Kayle was still sleeping at home when she felt a strong power level, that felt strangely familiar, appear out of nowhere. She shot up out of the bed and changed into her fighting clothes and flew towards the source of the power level. 'It can't be, Planet Vegeta was destroyed. How did he survive?' 

Raditz laughs as he Kneed Goku in the gut sending him sprawling into the water. he smirks as he grabs Gohan by the back of his clothes when he tries to run to Goku “Ha If you want your son back Kakarot you will kill 100 people and leave them here on the beach!” he takes off towards his ship

Kayle had just made it to Roshi's house when a ship flew past her. She stopped and looked towards Goku before taking off after the ship. 'Raditz, you better not hurt my nephew,' she thought as she flew into the pasture that Raditz's ship landed in. 

Raditz looks at his scouter as it alerts him to a power level making him turn around quickly, his eyes widening at what he sees “Little sister!?!”

"Don't call me that, Raditz," Kayle said as she crossed her arms. "You're using a kid, your own nephew to pick a fight with our brother!" She yelled at him, causing her power level to spike. 

“I just want him to join the rest of his kind!” he growled his own power spiking “Why don’t you join us, little sister?!”

"Tch, like I wanna be a power-hungry animal," Kayle scuffed as her tail faired out in anger also. "Goku doesn't even remember anyone other them me, hell he forgot his own name!" 

“Hmph, I already know! he landed on his head when he was young!” he narrows his eyes at Kayle “Hmph you would have said yes if Corgetta was still alive!”

Kayle looked at him confused. "Raditz, whose Corgetta?" 

“The Elite Saiyan that used to visit your pod! you have to remember that idiot!” he said, growling

Kayle shook her head. "I don't remember him, I... I remember a kid stopping by and feeling his power level from inside the pod, but not his name or face..." 

“Well he was the Power level that surpassed Fathers” he stated loudly with a hint of jealousy

"Tch, father sent me and Goku away... He couldn't have been that powerful." 

“Hmph, believe what you will....” he fires a quick blast at Kayle “Take That!”

Kayle moves to dodge the blast, but it just barely hits her side. "Dammit!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on her side. "Fine, I just wanted to talk but I guess that's out," she said as she fired a few ki blasts of her own towards Raditz 

Raditz Smirks and dodges, showing he has gotten stronger than when he was a kid, he appears behind Kayle and knocks her away before his scouter beeps loudly “Hmph, it seems Kakarot has done what i asked!” shortly after he says that 

Piccolo and Goku land next to Kayle’s downed form “Sister are you ok?!” he asked worriedly

Kayle waved Goku off with a bloody hand. "I'll be fine, " she said weakly as she sat on the ground. "I'm going to lay here for a minute or two." She passed out afterward. 

Raditz smirks “Ha! you think you two can beat me?! you’re sadly mistaken!” he disappears and elbows them from behind

They both catch themselves before falling to the ground and charge at Rabitz. 

Raditz jumps and kicks them both in the face sending them flying backward “Hmph, a couple of low-class warriors like you are nothing compared to me!”

Goku flipped and flew into the air reading a ki blast to send towards Raditz. As Piccolo was reading his attack.

Raditz looks up at Goku ‘His power is skyrocketing!’ He thought before turning towards Piccolo ‘So is his what’s going on?!’

Goku yelled as he fired his ki blast. 

Raditz rubs hoping to avoid the blast

Goku yelled as he focused on the blast following Raditz. 

Raditz seeing it following him turns around and blocks it with one hand

Goku released his blast watching as in exploded. 

Piccolo fired off him special beam cannon.

Raditz dodges the beam appearing outside the smoke his right shoulder armor being blown apart ‘Hmph if i didn’t dodge that would have definitely killed me!”

Piccolo and Goku both looked at Raditz stunned. "He's dodging like there nothing," Piccolo said.

“Hmph....no more playing around!” He suddenly appears in front of Piccolo and elbows him in the chin before firing a shot directly through Goku’s stomach

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he broke Raditz's ship. 

Raditz looks at Gohan shocked ‘What the kid’s power level is reaching higher than his fathers!’

Gohan saw Raditz and head-butted him in the chest, knocking him away from Goku. 

Raditz groans slowly getting up with the angriest look he can muster “Tch looks like I’ll just have to exterminate all of you!” he slowly stands up and begins to charge a blast in his right hand “Prepare to Di-!” he suddenly screams in pain as an energy disc cut his right hand off

Kayle was started awake by Raditz's scream and looked around seeing Goku on the ground bleeding. "Goku!" She exclaimed, getting up slowly feeling pain in her side. 'Dammit,' she thought, placing a hand on her side and slowly making her way to him. 

A power 12x stronger than Raditz suddenly lands nearby “Tch, Tch, Tch....you never did learn your lessons Raditz.....” a deep voice says

Kayle's attention was taken away from Goku at the new power level. "Corgetta," she whispered to herself looking him over. 

He’s 6’7 built similar to Raditz, His hair goes down to his shoulders and he has a scar similar to Yamcha’s on his cheek 

“C-C-Corgetta y-you’re Alive?!” Raditz says holding the spot where his hand use to be

Kayle's eyes widen as she stepped closer to Corgetta. Not knowing why she was drawn to him so easily. "No," she told herself as she turned away from the two and walked back to Goku and sitting next to him. 

“Hand me your scouter now Raditz.....” Raditz growls and fires a full-powered blast at Corgetta hitting him, head on causing a huge explosion

Kayle jumped slightly causing pain in her side. "Raditz!" She yelled at him from her spot. 

“What do you want!?!” he said irritated at her “I’ll kill you no matter what you say!”

"You're such a jealous Monkey," Kayle huffed as she looked towards the explosion knowing it did nothing to Corgetta. 

The dust dissipates revealing Corgetta without a scratch “Hmph, weak!” Corgetta disappears and appears in front of Raditz and he punches Raditz in the gut making him pass out

Kayle kept her eyes on Corgetta as Raditz fainted and fell to the ground. 

"Aunty Kayle!" Gohan yelled running to hug her. 

"Off," Kayle groaned as Gohan ran into her injured side. "Hey, it's okay," she told him patting his head with her free hand. "Hey, Goku, you okay?" 

Goku coughs loudly “Heh....maybe not this time.....” Corgetta walks up to Him and looks down at Goku “Hehehe....” Goku laughs then Violently coughs “Thank you....for saving… Kayle and Gohan....” Corgetta stares at him for a bit “Hmph....you’re welcome Kakarot.....”

"Tch, don't thank him Goku, he's not to be trusted," Kayle said as she pulled Gohan into herself more. "Wait, what do you mean?! You can't leave me alone!" 

“Hmph don’t yell....let him die a warrior's death in peace!” Corgetta says before walking to the Unconscious Raditz and picks up his scouter and puts it on “Hello ‘Prince’ Vegeta.” he said sarcastically

Kayle just scuffed at him as Gohan cried into her chest. "Sh..., Corgetta is right, Goku is a Saiyan Warrior and should go in peace," she whispered to Gohan, secretly listening to Corgetta talk on the scouter. 'Princey is alive also!' 

“Hmph well come here then Mr. prince I’ll kick your ass when you get here,” Corgetta said with an excited smirk “I’ll be happy to show that my family blood was always superior to yours!”

Kayle rolled her eyes at his cockiness. 'He seems like another strength hungry monkey.' She thought as she let Gohan go and stood over Goku. 

Corgetta suddenly gets serious his power flaring “You leave Kayle out of this fool....if you want to live you won’t lay a finger on her.” His voice became dark and protective

Kayle shivered, hearing how positive he was over her. 'What would Princey want with me?' She wondered as she walked closer to try and hear what Vegeta was saying. 

“Hmph, the woman will be mine Corgetta after all only the Prince should have the right to mate with the last Saiyan woman low class or not!” Corgetta Growls his power flaring beyond what anyone felt before

Kayle felt sick hearing that, but was strangely comforted by Corgetta's power flare."Corgetta," she said loud enough for just him and Vegeta to hear.

Corgetta stands up straighter gearing her voice “Listen to this well Vegeta.....when you come here.....i will show you why your Father feared my power” he said in a bone-chilling way

"Y-you can't fight him here!" Kayle yelled as she stepped closer to him. "You and him will destroy my home!" She exclaimed tearing up. "I won't let you do that!"

Corgetta looks at Kayle with an Intense look “They would be coming here anyway....so might as well prepare your weak fighters....”

"Tch, you're just like any other Saiyan," Kayle scuffed as she walked away from him to pick up Gohan. "Piccolo, you should train Gohan. I have my own training to do, " she said as she placed Gohan in Piccolo's hand. 

“Hmph, I assure you I am no _ ordinary _ Saiyan!” He stated confidently destroying the scouter. 

Piccolo looks at Kayle “Tch, just make sure to bring back Goku with the dragon balls.”

"I'll go see Bulma, we already have one, so it shouldn't be too hard to find the rest," Kayle said, picking up Gohan's hat and pulling the dragon ball off it. Kayle was now ignoring Corgetta, not knowing how she should really feel about him, even if he did save them. "It should take them two years to get here."

Corgetta huffs and picks up Raditz and his hand “Know anyone who could fix this!?!”

"Why should we fix him?" Kayle asked, turning to face him. "He's just a jealous, power-hungry monkey!" 

“Well you and Goku were able to change.....Why can’t he?”

"Cause, your why he's like that!" Kayle yelled, throwing her hand up, wincing. "Dammit, besides Goku didn't change. He forgot." 

Corgetta just stares at her for a minute “Fix him!” he says stubbornly

"Ugh, fine, but you're his babysitter," she said as she pulled out her phone to call Bulma. "Bulma, hey I need some help and a few doctors." She said as she explained everything that happened. "No, I'm fine. G-Goku is, we've got to wish him back." 

“Fix Him!” Corgetta says just to annoy Kayle as he smirks knowing he’s getting under her skin

Kayle rolled her eyes at has she turned around her tail hitting him for her as she did. "No that's just another bone head we, no more like I have to put up with, no its a long story." 

“Fix him, women! he was Disarmed!” Corgetta laughs at his cruel joke “Ahahahahaha!”

Kayle bits her tongue to keep her laugh at bay. "Yes, I'll be there in an hour. Oh, I need a first aid kit for myself. No, it's just a small gash from a blast." 

“Might want to hurry....his hand might Rot soon”

"Just come on!" Kayle yelled frustrated as she ended the call and took off towards Capsule Corp. 

Corgetta flys after her “Hey it’s not my fault he had to sleep Unarmed! Ha!” he said laughing at another brutal joke

"You do realize, he is still my brother, right?" She asked, glaring back at him over her shoulder. 

“Doesn’t make it any less funny!” he said with a cheeky grin

"Your cockiness is not attractive," Kayle said as she landed in Bulma's yard. "Wait here." She told him as she walked in. 

"Kay!" Bulma yelled, hugging Kayle. "Who needed the doctor?" She asked handing Kayle the first aid kit. 

"My older brother Raditz, the other Monkey!" She yelled so Corgetta could hear her. "Cut his hand off, and wants him fixed. He says Raditz can change." 

"And you trust him?" Burma asked as Kayle pulled out the suture kit in the first aid box, taking her shirt off. 

"Kinda," Kayle said strained as she started to stitch up the cut on her side. 

“It’s not my fault he was Delt a Bad Hand ahahahahaha!” Corgetta laughs loudly 

Kayle just sighed as she placed her shirt back on after wrapping bandages around herself. "Just bring him in!" She exclaimed as she opened the lad door to find Corgetta standing just outside. 

Corgetta continues to laugh as he brought Raditz in and lays him on the table and lays his hand gently where it would be

The doctors that Bulma had called started to get to work putting his hand back on.

"Bulma, we should get going to find the dragon balls," Kayle said as she moved away from Corgetta. "You can stay here, in case he wakes up." 

“Yeah yeah” he waves his head “Go on and find the dragons balls,” he said leaning against a nearby wall

Kayle stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room with Bulma to find the dragon balls. 

Corgetta chuckles watching them leave out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Raditz. “If you ever lay a finger on her, Raditz, I won’t be so merciful a second time....”

Kayle was fuming as the left to get to the closest dragon ball. "I can't believe my father agreed to me being betrothed to such an... Ugh!" 

Bulma giggles “He doesn’t seem too bad Kay he seems better than what you use to tell me about Saiyans”

"He's just like them all, " Kayle said as she leaned her head on her arms. "He's possessive over me and we have not seen each other since before I was sent away."

“Well, maybe you haven’t seen him.....Maybe he was looking after you this entire time?” Bulma asked “I mean how else would he be able to find you? I mean from what I can tell he can’t sense energy like you or Goku can.”

"Then why let me be alone and think he was dead all this time?" Kayle asked

“Hmmm...Maybe he wanted you to have your own life?” she said in a form of a question making Kayle think of the times where a large power would appear and small Ki blast pushing her or Goku out of danger

"Oh... Oh no, I was an ass to him, Bulma what do I do?!" Kayle asked, tearing up as she thought about when Raditz talked about him. "I-I almost forgot who he was, I forgot his name till today!" 

'He couldn't have wanted me to have my own life, he's meant to be in it!' 

“Maybe just talk to him if he stayed here for so long and watched you grow up maybe in a way he loves you,” Bulma says with confidence

"No, I can't do that! Are you crazy?" Kayle asked. "I've never talked to a guy normally before, it's usually been about just fighting." 

“Well think of it as a fight for love!” Bulma said with a smile “Oooo! a Dragon ball is near!”

Kayle got up from her seat and jumped out of the car to get the dragon ball. "I-I don't know how I feel about him though, he's not like what I remember him as." 

“What do you remember him as Kay?” Bulma asked curiously 

Kayle smiled. "He uses to come by and see me when he got the chance to. He also would tell me stories of what he did for his missions or his lessons." She blushed, playing with her tail. "I remember once Mom had gotten me and Goku out and he got to hold me and I wouldn't let his tail go." 

“Awwww, that’s adorable!” Bulma teased with a smile and a blush “Oh my it feels like true love between you two~” she teases some more

Kayle blushed, hiding her face. "Bulma! You can't just say that!" 

Bulma chuckles as the Dragon radar beeps “Heh alright alright it looks like we got 3 in the same location”

"Awesome, this shouldn't take long!" Kayle exclaimed as she jumped out of the car again. 

Corgetta stares at Raditz as he pretends to sleep as Bulma and Kayle get the dragon balls “Don’t pretend your sleep Raditz it only makes me more cautious of a sneak attack”

"Why'd you not kill me?" Raditz asked. 

Kayle smiled as she was diving into a lake to get the last dragon ball. 

“You’re Kayle’s brother... and my Ex-student I merely taught you a lesson,” Corgetta says, staring at Raditz

"Tch, like she wants you now anyways. What did you do to piss her off?!" Raditz exclaimed, as he moved his arm and felt pain shoot up it.

Kayle and Bulma make their way back to Capsule Corp.

“To be honest, I have no idea.....” Corgetta says forcing Raditz to gently lay down “Careful they just reattached that arm Raditz” Corgetta checks the arm carefully “Plus....even if she wouldn’t show it....she would be hurt if you were killed....after all, Kakarot may not remember his home planet and his race… Kayle remembers it all”

Raditz sighed as he just laid on the bed. "Have you been here this whole time, or did you just show up? Because if she was forgetting your name, she might have thought you die with everyone else on our planet." 

Kayle stood outside the door of the lad as she listened to Corgetta and Raditz talk. 

“I was here.....a few months after she landed....i watched her grow into the woman she is now and you should be proud as a big brother.....the woman she is now is like your mother Gine”

"Ha... If she's truly like our mother, then you know why she's angry with you," Raditz laughed as he held his injured arm. "You should have shown her that you weren't dead." 

Kayle frowned as she looked through the door of the room. 

“Heh you’re most likely right but it was my decision to let her live in peace” Corgetta stated. he pats Raditz’s chest “Don’t move too much let it heal....... So tell me Raditz what was Vegeta’s full plan after you got Kayle and Kakarot”

Raditz paled as he laughed nervously. "Well, you see... Princey has his own plans to 'revive' our race... You know he's always wanted Kayle for himself after learning she was to be yours." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. "I... I just wanted my family back, and I fought with Kakarot to try and see if he really didn't remember anything." 

Kayle shook at hearing what Vegeta was wanting to do with her. 'Stupid Princey, thinking I would actually submit to him, yuk.' Kayle thought as she stopped Bulma from going into her lab.

“I see,” Corgetta said glaring at a wall his power flaring, “Idiot prince thinks he can control everything.....” He looks down at Raditz before smiling “Well at least you followed my teachings well Raditz....even when I told you that family comes first above everything”

"Tch, not like I could forget, you drilled it into me, more than once," Raditz replied as he sat up using his good hand, as he sees Kayle looking threw the door. "You know, I still remember all the time you would come by just to see Kayle." 

Kayle blushed as she locked eyes with Raditz. "You ass," she whispered, no one else eating her

Corgetta blushes a little and looks away “Hmph, I’m not like most Saiyans, Raditz. Unlike most I would actually like to get to know my Betrothed, She’s not an object....and she’s not just meant to raise the future Saiyans....” Corgetta looks into Raditz eyes “She is my future wife and I’ll do anything for her”

Raditz smirked, looking over Corgetta's shoulder to a blushing Kayle. "I get it, and soon Kayle will too."

"Corgetta," Kayle said, making her presence known to him. "I... I'm sorry about how I was acting before." She said nervously, messing with her tail. "I... I was mad at you, I thought I'd lost you along with everyone else."

Corgetta blushes more realizing she must have heard and he quickly turns to Kayle “No, it’s alright Kayle... I probably should have made myself known a long time ago....you just looked so happy being free... I didn’t realize me being gone affected you in any way.”

Raditz got up from the table. "I think I'm going to leave you guys so you can talk," he said as he walked out, holding his fixed arm. 

"What made you think we couldn't have been free together?" Kayle asked, looking towards the ground with a blush. "I cried for you when I first got here, Goku wasn't any help, he forgot everything after a week of being here." 

“Well... I may have been kind but i was still a Saiyan... I thought I needed time to mature.... become more like how your father was instead of power-hungry”

"So, you decided what was best for me?!" Kayle asked as she stepped closer to him. "How could you! I felt alone!"

Corgetta stays quiet as he stares in her eyes while she yells at him. ‘Did I hurt you that much?’ Corgetta thought, feeling sad 

Kayle sighed. "I truly want to be mad at you, but deep down I'm just happy you alive, and have been watching me and Goku."

Corgetta smiles softly “Just because I wasn't there doesn’t mean I wouldn't protect you, Kayle,” he said with confidence

Kayle giggled, moving closer to him. "Saiyan pride can never be tamed," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Corgetta gently wraps his arms around Kayle “Of course it can never be tamed our race thrives on Pride!” he said in his best Vegeta voice “Hahahaha!”

Kayle could hold in her laugh this Vegeta impression. "Princey would say something like that. I remember how arrogant he was when you talked about him." 

“Yes, it just means I have to beat some sense into him when he-” he gets interrupted by Bulma rushing in. “I just got a call from Roshi! he said not to summon him until the Saiyans are 3 days away from earth!”

"What!" Kayle yelled moving away from Corgetta. "He needs to be here now! That idiot, if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself." 

“He said something about training with someone named King Kai” Bulma said, “Kami also said to Gather everyone to train to fight the Saiyans!”

Kayle sighed as she wrapped her tail around her waist. "Krillin should be getting everyone to Kami's place. I have to check on Gohan, then I ran a do some of my own training." Kayle said, walking out of the lab. "We can finish out talk another time, Corgetta."

“Alright, Kayle don’t push yourself too hard” he follows Kayle “After all, rest is just as important as training” He powers up and fly off to somewhere

Kayle stuck her tongue out at him as he left. "I know that already," she said as she took off towards where Piccolo and Gohan were. 

Piccolo is staring at a crying Gohan “Stop Your Crying Brat!” he said grabbing the front of Gohan's shirt and lifting him up “There are two Saiyans stronger than the last heading here to earth and you need to train to unlock that hidden power!”

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Pic," Kayle said landing next to him. "He's still just a kid."

“He needs an iron hand for his training if we want to defeat these two Saiyans!” he glares at Kayle “If you or Goku were to train him you would be too soft to bring out his hidden power!

"Tch, Pic, not everyone has to be trained with an iron hand!" Kayle said as she grabbed Gohan from him. "Besides, Goku isn't back and won't be until 3 days before the fight." 

“Hmph, which just means we have to train harder! we can’t always rely on Goku!” he takes Gohan back “Go train and leave us to it we will prove that my training is key!”

"Fine, but let me talk to my nephew," she said as she pulled him back into her arms and walked away from Piccolo. "Gohan, You need to listen to everything Piccolo has to tell you, okay?" 

Gohan looks up at Kayle sniffling “Yes Aunty,” he huge Kayle tight. “H-He said D-Daddy was dead”

Kayle smiled softly. "He is but we're going to bring him back soon." 

Gohan nods and hugs her closer “Ok Aunty...who was that man that saved us, Aunty?”

“I would like to know as well!” Piccolo said irritated that there was someone so strong on earth

Kayle blushed, patting Gohan's head. "He, ugh. He's an old friend of Aunty's." 

Piccolo glares but says nothing. Gohan nods and let’s go of Kayle “I’ll listen to Mr. Piccolo like you asked Aunty”

Corgetta lands in front of the fire that Raditz started “Hmmm... I might be able to speed up your healing Raditz may take a few days but it will work”

Kayle sighed as she took off towards her mountain home to grab a few things before heading off to train. 'Stupid Piccolo. Asking about my Corgetta!' She exclaimed as she was packing clothes, but stopped at her own thoughts. "Ugh!" She exclaimed, blushing and causing her power to spike slightly in frustration and embarrassment. 

Raditz looked over at Corgetta. "Your here earlier than I thought you would be," he said, smiling. "Now, his can you speed up my healing?" 

“Well, when I left I didn’t exactly take a pod,” Corgetta says scratching the back of his neck “I stole one of Frieza’s special ships!” Corgetta laughs nervously also feeling Kayle’s power spiking

"Wait, so you have a healing pod?!" Raditz asked looking at him surprised. "And you stole it from Frieza!" 

Kayle calmed down and finished packing her thing. 'That should be enough for now,' she thought, leaving her home and heading towards a high mountain range away from where people live.

“Yep! I disabled all tracking devices on it too so follow me Raditz!” Corgetta powers up and flies toward the Frieza ship he stole

Raditz stood as he followed Corgetta. 'He's crazy.'

Kayle landed in front of an empty cave and tosses her things to the side as she sat down. Kayle closed her eyes and started to meditate, slowly blocking out all the sounds around her.

Corgetta soon arrived at the ship Raditz following. 

“Well, where is it Corgetta?” Raditz asked

Corgetta just chuckles and slides a tree to the side revealing a cave as they enter they soon arrive at a giant cavern with a long tunnel going up to an opening big enough for the ship. the ship itself is sitting in the middle of the cavern “Welcome to my home!”

"So, how long will this take?" Raditz asked

Kayle was now floating a few feet off the ground as she was focusing on her power and trying to increase it. 

“Well this is an old model.... so a few days maybe a week,” Corgetta said, smiling slyly.

Raditz sighed. "That will have to work. How did things go with my sister?" 

Kayle started to feel tired, so she thought that maybe that was enough for now, and went to look for something to eat.

  
**(** [ **Dragon Ball Super 「 AMV 」 Legends Never Die** ](https://youtu.be/wqLCYA05MiY) **)**


	3. 2

**"Talking" ‘Thinking’  
  
**

Corgetta sighs rubbing the back of his head. “I think it went better than I expected it too… I missed her a lot, it hurt not being able to go and hold her when she cried”  
  


Raditz patted Corgetta's back as she walked into the healing pod. "Your self-control has always been crazy." 

Kayle had caught a few fish for her to eat and was now trying to get a fire started

Corgetta chuckles “Self-control is a key to strength Raditz,” he says as he presses a few buttons on the healing pod control.  
  


Raditz didn't say anything else. He just sat quietly as the pod filled with liquid.  
  


Kayle had eaten the fish and decided on strength training for an hour or so, before going to sleep.   
  


“It says it should take a couple of days so relax and I’ll be back soon,” Corgetta says walking out of the ship, then the cave “Hmmm, what to do?”  
  


Raditz sighed as he closed his eyes.   
  


Kayle was doing push-ups when she started to feel tired.  
  


Corgetta flies around trying to find something to do.  
  


Kayle yawned tiredly as she walked back to the cave she was going to be saying in. 'Why didn't I ask Corhetta to meet me here?' she thought with a sigh.  
  


Corgetta powers up and flies faster. “Hmmm, I wonder if this Kami will let me train with him.”  
  


Krillin and everyone had just made it to the top of Kami's lookout.   
  


Kayle made it to her cave and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.  
  


Corgetta lands and looks at everyone. “Ok, first impression of Earth’s strongest warriors… I am unimpressed” he states coldly, his power flaring in disappointment  
  


Krillin saw Corgetta's tail. "Y-your a Saiyan!"   
  


Kayle sat up awakened by Corgetta's power flaring. 'What's he doing at Kami's lookout?' She thought as she got up and headed there, forgetting to change out of her oversized shirt and shorts.  
  


“Yes, I am but I’ve been here for years,” Corgetta says with a smirk, “I’ve seen all your battles and i must say you’re all weak!”  
  


"W-we're not weak!". Krillin and a few others yelled.   
  


Kayle signed as she landed behind Corgetta. " You don't have to be so mean, they are weak to I'm you cause your an Elite."  
  


Corgetta huffs “it’s like they don’t take training seriously! I could have beaten that King Piccolo with a single hit!”  
  


Katie smiled softly. "You seem to actually care about them, is that why you’re mad?"  
  


Corgetta just crosses his arms and turns “Hmph, as if I’d care for them!” he said, knowing Kayle can see right through him  
  


Kayle giggled as she stepped out from behind him. "I see through your lies, Corgetta," she said so only he could hear her.   
  


"Kay! You're in your sleep clothes again!" Krillin yelled  
  


Corgetta fires a finger beam at Krillin’s feet “Don’t look at her you pervert!” He keeps firing finger beams at Krillin’s feet repeatedly  
  


Kayle blushed as she hid behind Corgetta, white her body pressed against his.   
  


"I-wasn't-looking-like that," Krillin said as he was dodging the beams. "She like my sister!"  
  


Corgetta crosses his arms and glares at them “Turn around or I blast you into oblivion!” Corgetta said only half-seriously.  
  


Everyone quickly turned around.   
  


"Y-you don't have to be mean to them, Krillin has seen me like this a few times."  
  


Corgetta growls loudly like a wild animal  
  


Kayle wrapped her arms around him. "Stop that," she said, using her tail to hit his head.  
  


He blushes and rubs the back of his head “Hmph, fine, only for you” he whispered the last part  
  


Kayle smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, "I should get back to my own training."  
  


“Hmmm. training? Oh yeah I was here to see this Kami., training with a god should be worthwhile”   
  


Kayle giggled. "You should come to join me when you're done here." She said as she left.   
  


"Mr. Popo will be training everyone," Kami said as he walked inside.  
  


“Alright Kayle I’ll see you once I determine if this training is worth my time!” he said before Corgetta slowly turns to Kami “Hmmm, an old Namekian?” he whispered to himself not knowing Kami could hear him.  
  


Kayle was a blushing mess as she left. "I can't believe he acted like that!"   
  


Kami stopped hearing Corgetta's comment. "I'm not that old!"  
  


Corgetta smirks “You have to be a few hundred years old, Old man!”  
  


Kami sighed. "Didn't you wanna see over their training?"  
  


“No, I wanted to know if there was any training that would be worth wild on here! If I remember correctly, Kayle and Goku both went and fought in the past cause a certain room,” Corgetta says rubbing his chin.  
  


"True, but why would you wanna do that, you seem stronger than anyone here?"   
  


Kayle had gone to see Bulma instead of going back to training. "Bulma!"  
  


Corgetta smirks “Anyone can get stronger. Plus this way you know you can actually win against the Prince and his lackey,” he says casually.   
  


Bulma turns to Kayle “Oh Hi Kay! how are you? training going well I hope”  
  


Kami sighed as he rubbed his head. "I'll show you the room."  
  


Kaye smiled. "It's going fine, but I was wondering if you or your dad had anything that could help. I like weighted workout clothes, but it's not enough. 'Prince' Vegeta is almost as strong as Corgetta and there is no how strong the other Saiyan is."  
  


Corgetta smirks. “Excellent! Show me the way old man!” he says, following Kami.  
  


Bulma taps her chin. “What did you have in mind Kay? I mean I could try making heavier training clothes but other than that.”  
  


Kami showed Corgetta to a room with a rock clock in it.   
  


"Well, I was thinking of something that could weigh me down more, that I could change the weight of if I wanted to."  
  


“Hmmm, so you’re saying kinda like a Gravity changing device? Hmmm, I have an idea I’ll see what i can do” Bulma says with her usual smile   
  


“Hmmm, so tell me… This place can send us through different places in time in the universe?”  
  


Kayle smiled. "Yeah, that would be awesome."   
  


"Yes, you can be sent anywhere."  
  


Bulma waves Kayle off. “Go on let me Think here,” she said giggling as she starts working on Blueprints and equations.  
  


“Sweet, tell me how I work this room.”  
  


Kayle giggled. "Call me when you're done. I'm going to train in your yard."   
  


"Just think of the time you want to go to."  
  


“Ok Kay, I hope it will be done in a few weeks,” She said focusing.  
  


“Hmm alright you can go i might be here for a long time,” Corgetta says sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room as he thinks of the time he wanted to go.  
  


'Hopefully, by then Corgetta will be done with what he's doing,' Kayle thought as she went threw a few of her fighting stances.   
  


Kami didn't say anything, he just turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  


**Time Skip  
  
**

It’s been days since everyone started training Corgetta has been in the same room for days doing the time training while Bulma has been at work making a special chamber that enhances gravity.  
  


Kayle had been working on her speed for the last couple of days.  
  


Corgetta slowly walks out of the room, his power is a lot stronger “Hmph, it’s a good thing i remember when Dadoria and Zarbon were alone,” he said, before taking off full power to his stolen ship.  
  


Raditz had finished healing a day early and was sitting in Corgetta's ship waiting on him to return.   
  


Kayle sighed as she took off her weighted shirt and sighed from the weight released. "Bulma, how's it going?" She asked as she walked into the lab.  
  


“I’m getting close!” she said as she is almost finished with an Equation “It might take another week at most!”  
  


Kayle smiled. "Sounds good, I'll check back in a week." She said as she left and head towards the cave to pick up her things.   
  


'Where did Corgetta go anyways?' Raditz asked himself as he was flexing his wrist to test its range of motion.   
  


Corgetta walks into the ship his power increase a noticeable “Ahhh Raditz you are healed early.”  
  


"You seem to be more powerful, what the hell?!" Raditz exclaimed.   
  


Kayle had left her weighted shirt a Bulma's, so she threw on one of Goku's old ones when she got home. 'Stupid, he better be learning something,' she thought as she bared her face in his shirt, picking up his scent.  
  


“I trained....there is a place where I could be mentally sent back in time. with that I sent myself to fight Dadoria and Zarbon” Corgetta says with a smirk “And I plan on taking you there soon.”  
  


"You went back in time?"   
  


Kayle sat on her couch, falling asleep on long afterward.   
  


"Have you go to see Kayle?" Raditz asked, smirking.  
  


“Yes I did, and not yet I have a feeling Vegeta might use the Great ape transformation so I was mostly focusing on powering up,” Corgetta says as he goes into his room changing and coming out in a fresh pair of clothes.  
  


"Well, we can either go train more or go figure out where Kayle might be," Raditz suggested as he stretched.  
  


“Well, I think you would want to apologize to your sister fully, so let’s go see her,” he said, blushing.  
  


Raditz rubbed his neck nervously. "Haha, yeah. I kinda do owe her one."  
  


“Well, it’s decided we will go see Kayle!” Corgetta runs out the powers up to full power flying off.  
  


Raditz powered up and flew after him.  
  


Corgetta looks back at Raditz. “It seems the beating i gave you powered you up!”  
  


Raditz smirked. "You know how we are, it shouldn't surprise you. Also, do you know where to find her?"  
  


Corgetta stops and thinks “.........” he looks around thinking about where she would be.  
  


Raditz stopped next to him, trying not to laugh. "Y-you don't even know where your future wife is?!"  
  


Corgetta growls “Well, I can’t sense energy, like they can!” he crosses his arm and pouts.  
  


Raditz sighs. "I can't either, maybe we should ask her how she does that," he said.  
  


Corgetta nods. “Yes, it would be a useful trick in the future,” Corgetta takes off towards the Capsule Corp.  
  


Raditz followed after him. "Where are we going?"  
  


Corgetta smirks “I might know where she is!” he said going full speed before landing in front of the Capsule Corp building “KAAAAAAAYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEE!” Corgetta yells loudly.  
  


Bulma jumped at the loud yelled and stomped out of her lab to yell at whoever was out there yelling. "You idiot! She not here!"  
  


“Who You Calling Idiot Woman!” Corgetta yells at Bulma, his tail swaying angrily behind him.  
  


"Tch, I was working on something for Kayle, she just left anyway." She said as she stood her ground. "You can find her close to their Grandpa Gohan's house."  
  


“Ahhhh, that place with the screeching howler monkey Kakarot calls a wife,” Corgetta says chuckling at his comment.  
  


Bulma sighed. "Yes, now let me get back to work." She walked back to her lab rubbing her head.  
  


“Thank You Other Howler Monkey!” Corgetta said, laughing as he flies away full speed.  
  


"Your one to talk about being a monkey!" Bulma yelled back.  
  


Kayle stretched as she yawned, waking up on her floor haven fallen off her couch.  
  


Corgetta lands and bursts through the door “My Future Wife!” he yells looking around “Where is she?”  
  


"Corgetta!" Kayle yelled from in front of her couch, blushing. "You can just go about d yelling that!"  
  


“Why not?! I’m proud of the fact I’m marrying such an amazing woman!” he stated proudly with his arms crossed. “Oh also I brought someone” he grabs Raditz by the back of his armor and pulls him into Kayle’s view.  
  


Kayle sighed seeing Raditz and crossed her arms. "Why did you bring him?"

“He wants to apologize!” Corgetta makes him sit on the couch.  
  


“Look Kayle.....I’m sorry for attacking you and Kakarot… I… I just wanted my family back,” he said, hanging his head.  
  


Kayle uncrossed her arm and punched Raditz in the arm as hard as she could. "You killed my twin! Used our nephew as bait! You left a scar on me!"  
  


Raditz rubs his arm keeping his head hanging “I know and I’m sorry Kayle,” he said in sadness.   
  


Corgetta rubs his chin. “He will make it up to you by fighting side by side with you against Prince Veggie and his lackey.”  
  


"Tch, not like Goku would hold it against him anyway," Kayle scuffed as she flopped down on the couch, half laying on Raditz. "Besides, it's nice to have someone who remembers our parents.”  
  


Corgetta nods. “Oh, I also trained in an interesting room where you can go back in time with your mind. ”  
  


"Kami let you in the time room?" Kayle asked surprised.  
  


“Yes, the Old man gave in easily!” Corgetta said with a smirk, showing he just annoyed Kami to let him in.  
  


Kayle laughed. "You like an annoying little kid, you picked on poor Kami till he gave." She stretched, pushing Raditz off her couch.   
  


Corgetta laughs. “Of course I did, don’t you remember how i got you that special meat for Gine to cook for you, Raditz and Kakarot!” He  states proudly.  
  


Kayle smiled. "You did always do something extravagant when you came to visit."  
  


Corgetta blushes and turns “Hmph not every time” Raditz smirks and walks out “I’ll meet you back at the Ship Corgetta!” he flies away full speed, laughing.  
  


"No, I got a crazy story of your missions most the time," Kayle said, moving so Corgetta would sit with her.  
  


Corgetta sits next to Kayle “Hmph, well, I couldn’t help but tell you, you use to run straight to me crying on how you use to want to hear my stories” he teases.  
  


Kayle blushed, leaning into his side. "I made Raditz tell me stories too. I liked how you two made them more exciting than they really were."  
  


Corgetta chuckles and pulls her into his lap her head buried in his chest “Yes, I use to hold you close to me like this and tell you them.”  
  


Kayle blushed, hiding her face in his chest. "Corgetta!"  
  


Corgetta laughs “Don’t be embarrassed!” he said, rubbing her back. “You know if people didn’t know any better it would look like we just woke up after an amazing night of mating~” he teases.  
  


"Corgetta!" Kayle exclaimed, hitting his chest. "Don't say things like that!"  
  


Corgetta Chuckles “What can I say, it’s funny seeing my future wife get embarrassed.”  
  


Kayle stood from his lap, pouting. "Not funny."  
  


“Awww but it’s so adorable seeing you like this,” He said, laughing loudly.  
  


Kayle giggled as she kissed his cheek. "You just like teasing me."  
  


“Maybe a little,” he said smiling and blushing “So how has your training been beloved?”  
  


"Slow, I asked Bulma to build me something to help. I've mostly been working on my speed and power level."  
  


Corgetta nods. “I used that time room to continually fight Dadoria and Zarbon,” he said casually  
  


"Why those two?"  
  


“They are stronger than Vegeta especially Zarbon after all he can transform and get stronger,” Corgetta says, smirking.  
  


Kayle sighed. "Weren't you already stronger than Princey?"  
  


“Yes, but if he goes great ape we would need an edge,” Corgetta says showing he was thinking ahead.  
  


"Don't you know how to control you ape also?"  
  
  
Corgetta sweats and slowly turns away. “Uhhh w-well y-you see i-it’s been too long."  
  


Kayle giggled. "I've not used at all, so I can't say much.  
  


“Well, that is what my next training session is going to be,” Corgetta says, rubbing his chin.  
  


"Bulma is helping me with something, it should help with strength and power level I hope. My weighted clothes aren't helping much anymore."  
  


“Oh what is she making Kayle?” he asked, curious about what Bulma was making.  
  


"I think she called it a gravity chamber. It will allow whos using it to change the level of gravity from zero to I think it was 300 or 400."  
  


Corgetta’s eyes widen at this he rubs his chin again ‘That kind of chamber.....could be the key to defeating Frieza,’ he thought.  
  


"I'm hoping she gets it done soon so I can use it for a little while."  
  


Corgetta looks at Kayle. “Find me when it’s done,” he says seriously as he gets up and heads out the door.  
  


"You're not joining my training!" Kayle yelled out the door. "I'm not being stuck in a place with you for a year!"  
  


Corgetta pops his head back through the door. “Is it cause you don’t want to be stuck during the mating month~?” he teases.  
  


Kayle blushed. "Yes! I'm scared!"  
  


Corgetta blushes as well “You shouldn’t worry… I kept myself away from the females during that time before even if they seemed to get vicious during that time” he shivers.  
  


"Males get vicious too," Kayle said, looking towards the ground. "I-I do want you to be there, it's painful without you, but what if something happens when Vegeta gets here."  
  


“I’ll kick his ass like I did when we were training together as kids,” he said with a cocky smirk.  
  


Kayle smiled. "I guess I do kinda want you there."  
  


“Well, as I said, come get me when it’s done,” he smiled and flew off towards an uninhabited area.  
  


"Bye, Love," Kayle said quietly as she watched him leave.  
  


Corgetta goes further into a deserted area and holds his hand out forming a power ball “Alright time for training!”  
  


Kayle smiled as she went to train some more.  
  


**Time Skip  
  
**

Corgetta spent days in the middle of nowhere trying to control his Great ape form. during that time Bulma has slowly started building the Gravity Chamber.  
  


Kayle sighed. "It's kinda lonely without Corgetta or Raditz around."  
  


Corgetta is in his great ape form meditating ‘I finally did it… I gained control,’ he thought as he fires a mouth blast at the power ball.  
  


Kayle senses Corgetta's power level and decides to go see him.   
  


Corgetta walks to a nearby waterfall and decides to wash up before heading back to his ship for new clothes.  
  


Kayle landed next to a waterfall, not noticing Corgetta in the water.  
  


Corgetta walks out of the waterfall stretching and yawning “Man that training was hard.”  
  


Kayle blushed, seeing Corgetta without a shirt on. "H-hi, Corgetta," she said just loud enough for him to hear, covering her face.  
  


“Oh hi Kayle” he chuckles looking down at himself “Good thing I kept the stretchy pants your you’d be seeing something else~” he teased then laughs loudly.  
  


Kayle blushed scarlet red as she quickly turned around. "It's not funny! I'm not ready to see all that, yet!"  
  


Corgetta laughs loudly “You wouldn’t survive the Saiyan military we had to change in front of each other."

"Me and Goku use to change to get her all the time." She said.  
  


“Imagine 20 different Saiyans in the same changing room,” he shivers, “I’m never doing that again.”  
  


"That had to be hard during mating month," Kayle said, blushing.  
  


“Eh, by then I started changing in my own room,” He said smiling, at Kayle before hugging her from behind.  
  


Kayle blushed, leaning onto him. "You're still wet."  
  


“So, Being wet is fun after all we never get sick,” he said with a smirk as he hugged her closer.  
  


Kayle giggled softly. "You have a point, " she said, turning to face him. "Guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." She quickly removed herself from his arms and pushed him back into the water.  
  


He grumbles underwater before surfacing. “Oh you think you’re so funny,” he said with an irritated look.  
  


Kayle was too busy laughing to answer him but nodded her head in reply.  
  


He grabs her ankle smirking as he chuckles. “Your Turn!” he quickly pulls her into the water.  
  


Kayle froze as she went underwater. "No fair! I was laughing," she said as she can up to the water's surface. "Cheater," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  


He wraps his arms around her waist. “Cheater~? I haven't cheated~” he said, putting his forehead on hers.  
  


Kayle smiled as she played with his hair. "Right, guess it was only fair, but I got you first."  
  


“Heh yes you did~” he kisses her softly wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter.  
  


Kayle blushed as she kissed him back, pressing her body against his.  
  


After a few minutes, he pulls away slowly a blush and smile on his face. “that was amazing~”  
  


Kayle giggled softly, smiling. "I love you."  
  


“I love you too Kayle,” he rests his forehead against hers, enjoying how close she was.  
  


Kayle smiled. "You do know what month is coming up right?"  
  


“Yes, I do… Mating season~” he nuzzles her and wraps his tail around hers.  
  


Kalye sighed as she leaned into him.  
  


“We don’t have to mate love I can control myself,” he said, rubbing her back.  
  


"But, I want to be mated before Vegeta gets here," she said as she nuzzled into him more, blushing. "He can't take me from you if we are mated."  
  


Corgetta thinks for a minute “Alright Kayle we will mate this year,” he started, hugging her tighter “He won’t take you I promise.”  
  


Kayle smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  


“Now do you want to go change~ your shirt is becoming see through~” he teased  
  


Kayle smirked, feeling confident. "Why not like what you see?"  
  


“Oh I like what i see~ it makes my wild side go crazy~” he said, making a growling sound.  
  


Kayle blushed, biting her lip. "Corgetta~."  
  


He growls as he leans his head to her neck, gently breathing against it “I’m gonna go crazy with lust seeing my future wife in such sexy attire~”  
  


Kalye moaned quietly, feeling his breath on her neck. "Corgetta~"  
  


He reaches down and grabs her thighs before hovering out of the water, carrying her behind the waterfall into a small cave. He lays her down with him laying on top of her giving her neck gentle kisses.  
  


Kayle moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  


His hands caress her sides gently massaging her body before he gropes and fondles her ample breasts.  
  


"Corgetta~" Kayle moaned, rubbing her lower half against his.  
  


“Kayle~” he growls out. he stands up and tears off his bottom pair of his original Saiyan armor revealing his large hardened member.  
  


Kayle blushed, looking over his body causing her self to get wetter.  
  


Corgetta kneels down and slowly takes off her clothes kissing and worshipping her body.  
  


Kayle was a moaning mess as Corgetta was kissing her body. "Corgetta~"  
  


Corgetta rubs his member against her opening before slowly pushing balls deep into her.  
  


Kayle moaned as she clawed as his back.  
  


Corgetta breathings heavily against her neck as he slowly thrusts his hips.  
  


Kayle bites her lip, drawing blood. "Corgetta~ Faster~."  
  


Corgetta gently bites her neck as he thrusts faster “Kayle~” he says his voice muffled by her neck.  
  


Corgetta~" she moaned arching her back. Kayle turns her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck.  
  


Corgetta growls wildly as his thrusts start to get rough making her body shake with each thrust.  
  


Kayle screamed his name loudly in pleasure. "I'm going to cum~"  
  


Corgetta bites her neck more drawing some blood as his thrusts slow down but get rougher.  
  


Kayle moaned. "Corgetta~ I want to bite you~"  
  


Corgetta let’s go of her neck and gives her access to his neck  
  


Kayle smiled as she licked his neck, nipping at it a few times.  
  


Corgetta pushes her knees up to her head his member hitting deeper “Mmmph, I’m going to cum~!”  
  


Kayle moans against his neck "I wanna com together~". She bites down on his neck drawing blood.

Corgetta grabs her hips and he sits up looking down at her with a primal lust as he powers up to his max and starts pounding into her relentlessly.

"Corgetta~" she screams as she cums.  
  


He slams his member deep in her one last time before cumming as he roars out “Kayle~!”  
  


Kayle pants as she reaches up for him to lay with her. "Corgetta," she says softly as she closes her eyes.  
  


He lays down and holds her close “Kayle” he says as he slowly closes his eyes.  
  


Kayle smiles as she nuzzles into Corgetta. "W-what was that i-it felt like mating season?"  
  


“It’s what happens when a Saiyan male mate with the one he is meant to be with~” he states, smiling .“I thought Bardock taught you that.”  
  


Kayle blushed, hiding her face in his chest. "Dad wasn't the best at explaining this to me or my brothers," she mumbled into his chest.  
  


“Oh let me guess he was blunt about it,” he chuckles. “I bet it got both you and Gine blushing.”  
  


"Mom wasn't happy with him either, he used them as an example," Kayle said, smiling sadly. "I miss them and everyone else."  
  


Corgetta nods. “Yeah, I kinda miss them too. They were more like family to me than my own.”  
  


Kayle giggled. "They were your family, were betrothed, or well was."  
  


Corgetta smiles as he holds her hand and kisses it “That’s right… You’re my wife now” he kisses her passionately.  
  


Kayle blushed, kissing him back. "Raditz is so going to laugh at me."  
  


Corgetta chuckles “I think he’d be more happy that you finally have Your Corgetta~” he teases her.  
  


Kayle blushes more. "True, but he'll never let us live down how big are mate marks are." She said reaching up to touch her mark on him.  
  


“I’m proud of them” he stated with pure pride as he gently rubs the mark on her.  
  


Kayle sighed feeling loved and safe in Corgetta's arms and touch. "I love you."  
  


Corgetta kisses her head “I love you too, Kayle” he slowly drifts to sleep holding her.  
  


Kayle cuddles closer to him ash she wraps her tail around his and falls asleep.  
  


**Time Skip**

It’s been a few days and Bulma finally finished the Gravity chamber “Kayle it’s done!”  
  


Kayle jumps out of the bed her and Corgetta was sharing and ran downstairs to see Bulma. "Really, so I can start using it today?"  
  


“Yes you can just be careful the Gravity changer is a little touchy a bad hit could make it fluctuate drastically,” she said with a smile.  
  


Kayle hugs Bulma hearing Corgetta waking up, blushing madly. "Well, thanks. I'll call you from inside in a few days to let you know how it's going," she said, trying to get Bulma out before she noticed the mark on her neck and her mate upstairs.  
  


“W-Wait! what’s going on Kay!?!” she said trying to keep her balance.   
  


Corgetta yawns loudly gaining her attention “what’s he doing here!?!”  
  


Kayle blushed scarlet red as she glared at Corgetta. "Well, ugh you see Bulma. I... Might have given in and became his wife." She said playing with her tail nervously.  
  


Bulma’s eyes widen and she points at Corgetta. “Wait, he is the Saiyan you were betrothed to!?!”   
  


Corgetta throws a pillow at her face. “Quiet howler monkey! You’re too loud in the mornings!”  
  


"Yes, Bulma meets Corgetta," Kayle said hugging him as she hit him with her tail. "You stop being mean."  
  


He rubs the spot on his head. “Well I’m sorry she was being so loud and I have a headache," he says, nuzzling her neck and hugging her tightly.   
  


Bulma smirks and giggles. “Oh my, he’s whipped already~” she teases, making Corgetta growl.  
  


Kayle smiled, turning in Corgetta's arms and playing with his hair. "Saiyans don't get whipped, but they are loyal till death after mating."  
  


Corgetta pulls her closer. “That’s right I’ll destroy anyone that dares try to mate with Kayle," he says acting a little like Bardock with Gine.  
  


Kayle giggled. "Your acting like my father," she said, waving to Bulma as she left giggling about being the Godmother.  
  


Corgetta blushes. “So, what was she yelling about being finished?” he said, kissing her head and waving back at Bulma.  
  


"She finished the Gravity Chamber, but it's still a little glitchy so we have to be careful about touching the level changer for the gravity pressure."  
  


Corgetta nods. “It would be best to keep it low anyways… it’s been awhile since we been on any planet with a higher gravity so best keep with 10 times gravity for now.”  
  


"Right, I was thinking the same. It would be nice to feel kinda at home."  
  


Corgetta nods. “Alright, we'll do it whenever you’re ready too.”  
  


Kayle kissed his cheek. "We should go now. We only have a year and a half left."  
  


He nods “Alright let’s go!” he said excitedly picking her up bridal style and walks her to the Gravity chamber.  
  


"Corgetta, I'm just wearing your shirt!" Kayle yelled as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.  
  


Kayle giggled as she went to put on her normal clothes, but not weighed down. "Don't take too long!"  
  


“Ok I’ll be back soon,” he ran out and flew full power to his ship and rushes in “Raditz you in here!”  
  


Kayle decided to check what was in the Gravity chamber as she waited on Corgetta to get back.   
  


Raditz looked towards Corgetta as he smirked. "Hey, where you been?"  
  


“I’ve been very well. been spending the past few days with Kayle,” he said turning and walking to his room he comes out in the middle of changing the mate mark Kayle left exposed.  
  


Raditz looked at the mark and started to laugh loudly. "Dam, it didn't take you too long."  
  


Corgetta blushes and looks at Raditz. “It was meant to be Raditz. It was like mating season even though it’s still a couple weeks away,” he said with a smile.  
  


"Man Corgetta, I don't wanna head about that shit," Raditz said. "What did you wanna tell me, seemed important?"  
  


“Oh me and Kayle will be alone for the rest of the time training in a gravity chamber. I need you to go train with Kami.” Corgetta grab a scouter, “I was able to wiRe this for tracking purposes I melted the mic and disabled the tracking chip in it, so Frieza or Vegeta can’t find you according to them you’re dead.” He puts it on Raditz, “Just tap the button once and search for a bunch of high power levels grouped up.”   
  


"So you and Kayle trapped in a small room together for a year, and it almost mating season, hmm," Raditz said, getting up from the bed. "Sounds like you two planned this."   
  


Kayle sneezed as she was loading more food into the Gravity chamber. 

“Hehe, maybe anyways you should see power levels from 200 and higher grouped up...Good luck also.” Corgetta smirks looking at Raditz as he leaves “Tell the Old man i said hi!” He flies back to capsule corp at full speed laughing evilly.  
  


Raditz sighed as he changes and heads to where he notices a few power levels together.  
  


Kayle sat in the single room on the Gravity chamber.  
  


Corgetta walks in “Honey, I'm home~!”  
  


Kayle smiled. "Good, I was starting to feel lonely."  
  


“Oh you know, I can never be away from you for too long,” he walks over to her and hugged her.  
  


Kayle giggles, hugging him back.  
  


“Now let’s start the training shall we?” he smiles rubbing her back.  
  


Kayle smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Let's start at 5x gravity first."  
  


Corgetta nods and walks to the gravity changing panel and carefully sets it at 5x gravity the sudden gravity change making him fall face first.  
  


"Dammit!" Kayle exclaimed as she was thrown face-first into the bedroom floor.  
  


“At least the carpet is soft,” Corgetta says his voice muffled by the carpet.  
  


"You got carpet! I'm on wood!" She yelled, trying to push herself up.  
  


Corgetta laughs loudly as he struggles to get up. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” He teases knowing it will get under her skin.  
  


"Don't you even sweetheart me!" Kayle yelled, knowing he was just teasing her.  
  


“Yahahahahaha!” He laughs obnoxiously as he finally stands up hunched over.  
  


Kayle grunted as she got up on her knees. "Yes!"  
  


Corgetta smirks “Thatta girl!” Corgetta slowly walks to Kayle.  
  


Kayle smiled as she pulled herself up to stand slightly hunched over. "We should try moving around and fighting."  
  


Corgetta nods. “10 laps around the room! now!” He starts walking around the edge of the room.  
  


Kayle giggled and backed him by saluting him. "Yes, Sir!" She yelled as she followed him.  
  


With them doing laps they slowly start to get slightly used to the gravity change.  
  


"Race ya!" Kayle yelled as she ran past him, giggling.  
  


Corgetta chuckles and starts chasing after her.  
  


Kayle giggled louder as her tail swayed behind her.  
  


Corgetta catches up and smacks her rear before passing her. “Tag you’re it~!”  
  


Kayle gasped as she classed after him. "Corgetta, get back here!"  
  


Corgetta laughs evilly as he runs faster and faster “Never~!”  
  


Kayle smirked as she powered up and flew after Corgetta. "Ha!" She exclaimed as she rammed into him knocking them both into the wall and floor.  
  


Corgetta laughs loudly as he wraps his arms around you. “Got you~!”  
  


Kayle laughed as she hugged him back. "This is fun, wanna try upping it to 7x and doing push-ups?"  
  


“Absolutely!” He said with confidence, smiling like an idiot.  
  


Kayle smiled as she got up and turned the dial up to 7x, causing her to fall forward and hit it slightly. "Oops!"  
  


Corgetta laughs as he stays up hunched over.  
  


Kayle pushes herself up to sit on the floor, tail swaying happily. "This is fun."  
  


Corgetta smiles at her. “I’m glad you’re having fun, my love,” he said with a cheeky grin.  
  


Kayle smiled, blushing as she got up.  
  


Corgetta stretches before he starts doing push-ups.  
  


"It's kinda hot watching you work out," Kayle said as she started her own stretches.  
  


Corgetta blushes as he does the push-ups slower letting her see his body flex.  
  


Kayle bit her lip as she blushed. "You're such a tease~," she said as she started doing pull-ups on a rope that was tied to the ceiling.  
  


Corgetta chuckles as he closes his eyes doing push-ups losing count as he just continues to do push-ups.  
  


Kayle flopped down on the floor a few hours later. "I want food!"  
  


“Hmmm, but I can’t cook,” he said with an embarrassed look.  
  


Kayle giggled. "I can cook something. I just need a minute," she said as she slowly got back up and went to the kitchen. "Hmm, what should I make?"  
  


Corgetta starts doing a handstand and slowly walks on his hands around the room.  
  


Kayle made then meat stew. "Corgetta come eat!"  
  


Corgetta smells the food and slightly drooling as he quickly gets on his feet and hurried to the kitchen. “It smells so good!”  
  


Kayle smiled as she sat the bowls on the table. "You better wash up first."  
  


Corgetta growls. “But the foooooof~!” He whines as he crosses his arms and pouts.  
  


Kayle sighed. "At least wash your hands."  
  


Corgetta raises his arms in victory. “Yes!” He rushes to the bathroom and washes his hands.  
  


Kayle giggled happily. "You're such a child."  
  


Corgetta rushes back and sits at the table. “Oh, you know you love that part of me.”

Kayle smiled as she sat next to him. "Sure."  
  


Corgetta smiles as he starts to eat “Mmmmmm~! This is Delish!” He said his mouth full.  
  


Kayle giggled as she ate her food. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she said as she hit his arm.  
  


He swallows and gives a cheeky grin. “Hehe, sorry, Kayle-Chan.”  
  


Kayle smiled. "You kinda like my own big kid." She said giggling as she quickly finished her food.  
  


Corgetta blushes and slightly glares. “Oh, I’m a kid huh, what about you and your tag~”  
  


Kayle giggled. "You know you loved playing also, plus it helped us."  
  


“Hehe, I did, I really enjoyed it,” he said, hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

Kayle smiled. "Well, we could play tag again but add ki to it."

Corgetta thinks for a minute. “Hmmm, maybe tomorrow I think we should get more serious in our training.” Corgetta hides a serious face as he thought, hugging her, ‘We’re gonna need it if we are going to fight Frieza in the future.’

Kayle frowned. "Your attitude did that thing when your thinking of something bad." She said hugging him back. "Is there something your not telling me?"  
  


“You won’t have to worry about it, my love. Let me worry about it for now,” he stated with a serious tone.  
  


Kayle crossed her arms having up at him as she pulled away. "Corgetta, I trust you... But please don't keep things from me for too long, " she said as she placed their dishes in the sink. "I'm going to work out a little more, I'm feeling unbalanced."  
  


“Ok Kayle-Chan,” he said walking to the sink. “I’ll clean them you go workout,” he smiled at her and kisses her cheek.  
  


Kayle blushed. "Jerk!" She yelled back as she left for the workout area. 'I wonder what he is hiding from me?' She thought as she started doing handstands and walking around the room.  
  


Corgetta has a serious face as he washes the dishes. ‘He will be our next enemy after Vegeta I just know it!’ He almost breaks a plate with his grip before he controls himself with a deep breath.  
  


Kayle sighed as her arms started to hurt from the handstand. "Maybe some power level control in the pressure would work," she said powering up fully.  
  


Corgetta finishes the dishes and walks into the gravity room and watches Kayle train.  
  


Kayle pants as she sits on the floor. "I'm too tired."  
  


Corgetta smiles. “I’ll carry you to bed if you want,” he said walking up to her.  
  


Kayle lifted up her arms. "Please, then I wanna cuddle."  
  


Corgetta picks her up. “Alright, my Queen,” he teases as he walks her to the bed in the bedroom. Laying her on her side before he gets in and cuddles close to her his arm wrapped around her.  
  


Kayle blushed, turning to face his chest. "I love you, Getta."  
  


“And I love you, Kay,” he says, smirking at using her nickname.  
  


Kayle smiled as she nuzzled into him falling asleep.  
  


**(** [ **Goku Vs Jiren FINAL「AMV」- Fight Back** ](https://youtu.be/ziSCWNVx-ro?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFX-ge3mGTZeCDaJUbF19vg) **)**


	4. 3

**"Talking" 'Thinking'**

**Time Skip**

A year and a half had gone by fast, and Kayle was ready for anything. However, she was starting to feel kinda funny, but she brushed it off as nervous.

Corgetta was stretching knowing Vegeta will be here soon. He was extra ready while Kayle slept from exhaustion. Corgetta had trained three times as hard to make sure he was ready for everything. He hid his true power to make sure to have a trump card.

Kayle yawned as she stretched, noticing Corgetta wasn't in bed. "Getta," she said as she got up to look for him.

Corgetta was training at max gravity he was upside down his feet tied to a bar as he did sit-ups. He had weighted armbands, wrist bands, and a shirt on him to make it more difficult.

Kayle felt the heaviness of the gravity as she got out of the bed to look for him. "Getta, what are you doing?" She asked as she made it to the training room.

"Training my beloved," he said, grunting with each sit up. He has bulked up more his weighted clothes strained against his body. "I'm almost done so don't worry."

"I'll go make us some food," she said, sending him a kiss and walking away. "You better be done when I get breakfast ready!"

He smirks while he finishes up his last reps. "Yes, dear, I promise I'll be done by then!" He soon unties his feet then floats to the ground in a crouch. He goes and washes up before walking into the dining room.

Kayle was still cooking when she noticed Corgetta walking in. "I didn't mean for you to finish so fast."

"As I said, I was almost done, hun," he said walking up behind her. Hugging her and resting his chin on her shoulder as he watches her cook

Kayle smiled as she finished up the eggs and bacon and placed them on plates. "Today is our last day here... I'm kinda still scared about all this."

"Don't be my love... I am here for you now....and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon....we must do our best or we fail from the beginning...." he stated trying to pep talk her

She smiled turning off the stave. "Your right."

"Plus, you forget even if Vegeta goes great ape, I can do the same," he said a big smile on his face. "I'll protect you, I promise." he kisses her cheek.

Kayle smiled, kissing him. "I know you will... I just worry about everyone fighting, also."

Corgetta nods softly. "I see you're worried about your friends...The only ones you should worry about is the Small Mime and the one with the scars on his face.....not me." He chuckles at the end

Kayle smiled. "You're stronger than all of us together and I know I don't have to worry about you."

"Hehe, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees I've claimed my beloved~" he whispered teasingly in her ear, giving her earlobe a tiny nibble before taking the plates and setting them on the table.

Kayle blushed, standing in place. "Getta!" She yelled, sitting in her seat.

Corgetta laughs loudly before he starts eating. He moans after the first bite. "Mmmm~ My wife's cooking is the best~!"

Kayle giggled as she started to eat.

Corgetta finishes his food quickly before looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "They are here faster than what Kakarot said!" He yelled

Kayle frowned. "I need to go get Goku, you should go help everyone else," she said standing up and putting the plates in the sink.

"Alright be careful alright don't tire yourself out with just flying," Corgetta said, standing up and cracking his neck

Kayle smiled, kissing his cheek. "You be careful, also."

"I will, I promise," he said with a small, giving her one last loving kiss before he rushes out to face off with Vegeta.

"I should join you, soon, watch our nephew for me," Kayle said as she heads into Capsule Corps.

"You got it!" He yelled as he took off, he hurried to Piccolo and Gohan knowing they would attract Vegeta.

Kyle quickly grabbed the dragon balls and tried wishing for Goku but something wasn't right. "Where is he?!"

Corgetta senses everyone gathering together along with Vegeta and his Saiyan companion.

Kayle sighed as she placed around waiting on Goku to show up.

Corgetta lands nearby and watches Vegeta and Nappa turn off their scouters making him smirk. 'Hmph smart the Z-Fighters can hide their true power so Vegeta is making it to where they won't rely on it' he thought staring at Vegeta with a glare.

"Goku!" Kayle yelled as he showed up at Capsule Corp. "We need to hurry!"

"I know, I can since them... Let's go," Goku said as he flew towards where he felt the z fighter.

Kayle took off after Goku, still feeling uneasy for some reason.

Corgetta seeing Yamcha about to blow up sends a beam of ki straight through the Saibamen's head.

"Corgetta!" Vegeta yelled noticing him finally. "Where's Kayle? I thought you would have had her following you around like always." 

"......" Corgetta stays silent for a second and smirks. "Oh, Vegeta... I forgot how short you were," he said, floating closer and landing in front of the Z-Fighters. "....... You're too late Vegeta....me and Kayle mated a long time ago," he admitted with a serious face.

"That's A Lie!" Vegeta yelled, "She was to be mine!"

Kayle and Goku land in front of the Z fighters, listening to Corgetta and Vegeta talking or well yelling...

"Mated? Kayle, what's been going on since I left?" Goku asked \, looking over at his sister.

Corgetta growls his power flaring showing he has become more powerful than he let on. "I am many things Vegeta and a lier is not one of them!" he yells baring his teeth

Vegeta subconsciously took a step back from Corgetta. "T-This can't be... I should have the most power! I Am The Prince Of All Saiyans!"

Kayle walked over to Corgetta, as everyone was just staring at the scene in front of them. "Wow Princy, throwing another tantrum over something you can't have?"

"Shut it, Low-Level Saiyan! I'm a Prince I don't throw tantrums!" Vegetta yelled at Kayle, causing her to jump slightly.

Corgetta snaps at his anger when he suddenly appears and punches him back hard. "THAT'S IT PRINCE, I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MIGHT OF A TRUE SAIYAN!"

Vegetta slid back a few feet from the power of the punch. "That all you go Corgetta," he coughed out as he flew towards him at a high speed.

Corgetta powered up and blocked Vegeta's attack, before hitting him in the gut then spin kicking him away. "Loser!" Corgetta mocks using Vegeta's voice

Kayle stood in place watching... "Not going to help the Prince, Nappa?" She asked, smiling as she turned to face him. "However, I will have to stop you before you can lay a hand on Getta, " she said glaring up at him as he power surged with anger and possessiveness. 

Corgetta catches a punch from Vegeta before palm thrusting his shoulder effectively dislocating it. "Is this what the prince can do? Then there is no hope for our race," he said, crossing his arms and looking down at the Prince as he screams in agony.

"Bastard! How did you get this strong?!" Vendetta yelled out as he stood slowly, holding his shoulder. "Our race was doomed since Frieza arrived!"

Corgetta glares at Vegeta. "Then you have become nothing but a pet to Frieza Vegeta.......you're no Saiyan, you're weak spineless.....and you have no right to be a prince at least King Vegeta had the guts to take some men and fight Frieza!"

Vegeta screamed as he shot off a few ki blasts at Corgetta. "I had no other choice! There are only a few of us left! I did this to save us!"

Kayle frowned. 'Then why attack us?' She thought.

Corgetta lets the ki blasts hit him smoke and dust kick up. "CORGETTA!" the Z-Fighters yell scared that Corgetta got hurt or worse killed with the power Vegeta threw at him.

Vegeta laughed. "I thought you were powerful, but you seem to forget how to dodge an attack."

Kayle started to laugh loudly. 'It's a waste of energy to dodge everything. If the attack won't hurt you, why dodge it?" she asked, feeling her stomach turn again and she tries to push the feeling aside.

Corgetta slowly walks out of the smoke the only thing even close to being destroyed, was his shirt revealing his body bulked up from his and Kayle's training. "It's worthless to dodge something so weak..... I trained day and night for one purpose! to destroy Frieza!" He powers up to his max his power rivaling that of Captain Ginyu.

Kayle looked away from Corgetta blushing. 'Did he have to let his shirt get destroyed?' she thought, placing a hand over her stomach hoping to soothe some of the uneasiness.

"H-how? This is impossible!" Vegetta yelled, feeling Corgetta's power raise to that of higher them Captain Ginyu. "You think it'll take just you to kill Frieza?!"

"I THINK THAT WE HAVE ALREADY FAILED IF WE DON'T TRY, YOU FOOL!" Corgetta exclaimed, disappearing then punched Vegeta in the face effectively knocking him out, before turning to Nappa and pointing to him. "And you! You wanted to help fight Frieza with King Vegeta! This is your chance, take him and leave!"

Nappa quickly grabbed Vegeta and headed to their capsules. "How do we explain this to Freiza?" Kayle sat on the ground as she started to feel dizzy. "Getta," she said quietly, holding her head. 

Corgetta's ears twitch before he rushes over to Kayle. "Kayle are you ok!?!" he asked worried as he gently picks her up and holds her to his chest.

"No, I don't feel good... Something's wrong," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "It started when I got up this morning, I should have told you, but I thought it was just nerves."

"We have to hurry you to the hospital!" he said taking off at full speed rushing her to the hospital. he lands in front of the building within a few minutes and bursts through the front doors. "SOMEONE HURRY NOW!"

"Getta, calm down, " Kayle said with a small smile.

"H-how can I-I help you?" A nurse asked as she was slowly walking over.

"Her stomach has been having problems!" he yells at her his face full of worry but to normal people, it's like staring at a devil.

Kayle sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Corgetta, you're scaring the poor nurse." She said with a smile towards the nurse.

The nurse smiled back. "If you could place her in the room over there a doctor can see her soon." 

Raditz finally shows up where the Z fighter and Goku was. "Dammit, I knew he would do everything himself. Kakarot, where did Corgette and Kayle go?"

Goku scratches his head. "Well first Kayle got me from another world.....then she flew with me here where we saw Vegeta Fight Corgetta......then Kayle fell saying she wasn't feeling well her stomach i think.....then they flew that way," he said pointing in the direction Corgetta flew away.

Raditz frowned. "That can't be right... Saiyans don't get sick." He said as he grabbed Goku's arm. "Let's go, he had to of taken her to the hospital."

Kayle held onto Corgetta's hand as she sat on the bed. "I can't be sick..." She said, thinking aloud. 

"I know that....." Corgetta has been thinking for a while before he smiles. "It can't be!?! Kayle, you must be very fertile!" he said with a smile.

"No, that can't be it!" Kayle yelled, blushing. "We've only done it a few times!"

"Corgetta!" Raditz yelled as he entered the hospital. "What did you do to our sister?!"

Corgetta jumps behind Kayle, hiding behind her. "We mated a few times!" He yelled out loud before chuckling, like an idiot. "I think she is really fertile!"

"What!" Raditz yelled. "You idiot! You got Kayle pregnant and were in the middle of starting a fight with Frieza!"

Kayle flicked her tail and hit Corgetta with it. "You didn't have to yell is loud enough that everyone could hear you!" she exclaimed crossing her arm and glaring at her brother and twin.

Goku stood there not understanding anything that was happening. "What is mating?"

Corgetta stares blankly at Goku his left eyebrow twitching. "I keep forgetting he fell off a cliff as a small infant....." he said, sighing. "We couldn't help it Raditz.....whenever I'm with her, I feel like I'm on fire and her scent becomes so much sweeter," he said, slightly sniffing Kayle.

"I will kick you out of this room if you don't behave, Getta," Kayle said as the doctor walked in.

"Um, there is a limit on who can be in here," the doctor said. "So, everyone but the patient please leave. I have a few tests to run. "

"I-I have an idea of what's wrong now, so just one text will be all we're doing," Kayle said nervously.

Corgetta pushes Raditz and Goku out and closes the door behind him. "Understood Doctor we will be outside!" Corgetta pushes the two brothers outside the building then he crosses his arms. "Alright.....how was your training you two?" he asked seriously.

"I could beat Vegeta in the room thing you sent me too," Raditz said crossing his arms.

"I learned a cool move from King Ki!" Goku said excitedly.

"What text would that be miss son?" the doctor asked.

"I need a pregnancy test and an ultrasound done, please," Kayle said as she laid back on the bed.

"Alright, we'll just need a blood sample and I'll get the machine for the ultrasound," the doctor said, pulling out a small needle.

"D-does it have to be blood?" Kayle asked, paling slightly. 

Corgetta nods rubbing his chin. "I see... Goku, Raditz... I need you two to train the Z-Fighters in the Gravity ship... If i know Frieza he will be headed to Namek for their Dragon balls... I need you all to head to Namek me and maybe Kayle will head there soon."

"I don't mind training the weaklings, but it is a good idea to bring Kayle?" Raditz asked, looking concerned for his sister.

Goku was looking back at the hospital. "Hey, did either of you remember Kayle and I are scared of needles?" He asked.

Kayle was fidgeting nervously on her bed as she waited for the doctor to come back. 'Why does it have to be blood?' she wondered as the door opened reviling a nurse with a needle in hand.

"Okay, this shouldn't hurt, just a small pinch," the nurse said as she got closer with the needle.

Kayle subconsciously flicked the needle out of the nurse's hand. "Sorry," she mumbled. "My twin and I share a fear of needles."

Corgetta's eyes widen before turning and walking back inside. "Both of you hurry, there isn't much time. Take the Z-Fighters and go I'll take care of Kayle." He goes into the hospital room to see the scene. "Come on hun," he sits in a chair by the bed and holds her hand. "Look at me and talk to me, ok?"

Kayle smiled as she looked over at Corgetta. "Where did my brothers go?" She asked, not noticing the nurse had a new needle and had gotten her blood.

"I'll meet you and the Z fighters at Capsule Corp," Raditz said as he took off.

"Okay," Goku said as he took off and head back to where they had just left, everyone. "Guys, come on we have to go train with Raditz."

Krillin and Piccolo get upset. "What?! we have to train with him!?!" They yelled at the same time.

Piccolo growls afterward and marches up to Goku. "Are you an idiot!?! He tried to kill you and Kayle!" he yelled

"I sent them off to Namek," he said seriously, rubbing his chin. "They need to be there for reasons... you just relax, ok? We will figure out soon, if we have the first pure born Saiyan, since before Planet Vegeta blew up."

"Well, from what Kayle said Raditz was just trying to refresh my memory and that didn't work... However, she said he's okay to trust. Plus, he is mine and her older brother," Goku said as he was scratching his head. "Besides, he wants to help fight Frieza."

"You sent them to Namek!" Kayle yelled, getting up off the bed. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you go with them?! she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't worry about them and be pregnant at the same time!"

"Miss Son, we have your results," the doctor said as he walked back in. "They were positive like you thought. I also have the machine ready for the ultrasound."

Kayle sat back down on the bed. "Oh god, I-I'm going to be a mom," she said. "This is your fault! I don't want to have to stay here, while you all go!"

Corgetta gently takes her hand. "I have a bad feeling, so I'll be staying here with you for a little while. If there is anything too bad I will be heading over to help...," he said keeping a stone face hoping she doesn't know that he was lying.

"Don't even think you can get away with lying to me Getta," Kayle said softly. "You know better... I don't want my brothers fighting Frieza alone. Either you go or I do..."

"You have to stay here... I'll go fight Frieza and I'll finish what King Vegeta started, all those years ago." he started, standing up.

"Wait," Kayle said, grabbing his arm. "Y-you can't leave yet. I get to see how far along I am soon, stay for that at least."

The doctor walked in with a small machine. "Miss Son, I need you to lay on the bed and pull your shit up."

"Alright, I'll stay with you," he said with a smile rubbing her hand. "But I'll leave as soon as I can to make sure our race has its revenge," he said with a serious look before kissing her hand.

Kayle smiled. "Just promise me everyone will make it back, I can't lose you or my brothers," she said as she laid back on the bed and lifted her shirt.

"This will be cold?" the doctor said as he put some jell on Kayle's stomach.

"Shit," Kayle said quietly. 

"Well, Miss Son, your around 2 months along, oh is also seems there are two babies," the doctor said. "I would like to see you again in two months."

Kayle started to tear up. "Two, Getta two babies!"

Corgetta smiles leaning down and rubs her stomach. "Two children... I'm going to protect you two with my life... I promise" he gently kisses her stomach.

Kayle smiled, as she ran her fingers through Corgetta's hair. "We should have known this would happen," she said, laughing as she got up.

"Yes, we should have... After all, I did, uh... mate quite a lot." He chuckles, kissing her stomach again.

Kayle blushed, pulling her shirt down. "Stop that, it's embarrassing!" she yelled as she headed out of the hospital. 

Corgetta smiles brightly, walking behind her. "Hmmm, maybe I should take you to where I call home, huh?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, I can only imagine the cave you are living in. You're moving into my place, and I can get Bulma to help me add a few more rooms," Kayle said, wrapping her tail around his. 

"Well it's a cave, but it's what's in the cave I'm living in," he said with a smirk. "I stole one of Frieza's ships awhile back.....Hehehehe~"

Kayle giggled. "You just don't know how to not piss people off," she said. "Let's go see your home."

Corgetta smiles and picks her up bridal smiling before flying off to the cave with Frieza's ship.

Kayle smiled as she nuzzled into Corgetta's warmth. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it, my love... I'll never be gone too long from you ever again i promised you." he started, kissing her cheek.

Kayle smiled and kissed him. "Just please get back before two months are up."

"I'll try beloved." he kisses her on the lips before he walks into the ship with her taking her to his room and sits her down on his bed.

Kayle yawned as she laid back on his bed. "To be honest, I kinda like it here. It's quiet."

"Hehe, I know, it got lonely here sometimes, but this ship is luxurious if you make it that way," he said walking back in, in his old Saiyan armor

"Your leave now, aren't you?" Kyle asked as she sat up, frowning slightly. "I don't want you to go... I feel emotional and tired."

"Well... I don't have to go right now. I'll go in a couple of days, I'm just trying to break in the old armor."

"How long will it take you to get to Namek?" Kayle asked, pulling him into the bed with her. "I don't want you to stay here if it'll keep you from helping." 

"Hmm, if I ask Bulma to make another ship maybe 10 days," he said, thinking as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"It should take her a few days to make a ship for you," Kayle said, laying her head on his chest. "I also have to tell her about the babies." 

"Hmm, think she'll be happy?" he asked, petting her head gently. "Guess, I'll be here a few days longer than I thought, hehe"

"I think she called being the godmother to any kid or well kids we have," Kayle said with a cute giggle. "Yeah, but I hope they're safe without your help for now." 

"Yeah, I hope so," he gently kisses her jaw while cuddling her. "I can't believe it we're going to be parents soon~"

"Well, it won't be that soon, but I can't believe it's happening now," Kayle said, wrapping her tail with his. "I hope it's twins like me and Goku, a boy and a girl." 

He rubs her stomach smiling. "I remember when i was tiny... I often visited Gine when she was pregnant I would lay my head and listen to you and Kakarot kick."

Kayle laughed. "I forget sometimes that you and Raditz are the same age."

"Are you calling me old~?" He teased pinning her down leaning his face close to hers. "You are aren't you~"

Kayle smiled up at him. "What you going to do about it, old man?"

He growls and leans to her shoulder biting her shoulder. "Mmmmm~ Then, I'll show you how I'm still in my prime~"

Kayle moaned, arching her back in pleasure. "Getta~."

Corgetta slowly bites down her body leaving marks.

Kayle moaned as she pulled his tail slightly. "Don't tease me, Getta~"

He smirks groping her thighs.

"Getta~" she groaned, rubbing her crotch against him.

Corgetta slowly strips her body before sitting up and taking off his armor.

Kayle sat up, kissing and biting his neck and down to his cock. She licked the tip, teasing Corgetta.

Corgetta lets out a soft growl putting a hand on her head and gently petting her head.

Kayle licked the tip again, before deep throating his cock. "Mmm~" she moaned around it.

Corgetta growls louder feeling her moan around his cock. "Mmm~"

Kayle moved back, making a pop noise as she removed her mouth from his cock. "Getta~, I want you~"

Corgetta kisses her pinning her with his body. "Then you got me~," he said in between the kiss.

Kayle kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hurry up then~ old man."

He growls baring his teeth at her as he pushes his cock into her pussy. "Don't test me~ I won't hold back~"

"Who says I want you to~" Kayle teased as she rolled her hips.

He smirks sitting up and grabbing her sides his power flaring as he powers up this maximum. "Well you wanted this~" he starts thrusting slow hard thrusts.

"Getta~" Kayle moans, "Faster~"

He bites her shoulder as his thrusts slowly get faster.

Kayle groaned as she scratched his back. "Mmm~"

He growls louder as his thrusts become animalistic and rough.

"Corgetta~ I'm close!" Kayle screamed

"Call me an old man will you~?! I'll show you I'm still young!" he roared out as he keeps thrusting relentlessly.

"Getta~" Kayle moaned as she cam

He bites her shoulder as he thrust not letting her rest for a second.

"Getta~ too much," Kayle groaned, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

He bites a little harder as his thrusts slow down.

"Ah~" Kayle arched her back as she cams again. "Getta~"

"Mmmmph~ Kay I'm going to cum soon~!" he growled through her shoulder.

Kayle moaned as her walls clenched around him.

he slams his cock as deep as he can into her pussy and cums hard.

"If I wasn't already pregnant I'm sure I would be now~" she teased, yawning slightly.

"Hehe that shows you~" he teased back kissing her cheek as he cuddles with her.

Kayle nuzzled into his chest "I love you, we'll go talk to Bulma tomorrow. I wanna be with you today."

"Alright my love," he said with a smirk, petting her head gently as they embrace. "I'm sure she is going to be the second happiest woman tomorrow"

"Mom would be overjoyed if she was here, " Kayle mumbled as she closed her eyes. "Dad would be too, after hitting you a few times."

Corgetta chuckles. "Hehe, sounds like an excellent challenge," he said with a smirk closing his own eyes.

Kayle smiled softly as her breathing evened out.

Corgetta kisses her head and gently sniffs her hair enjoying the scent of his mate

**Time skip**

Kayle sat in one of the chairs of the ship Corgetta was taking to Namik, rubbing her stomach. "You have a month and a half to get back here or, I'm coming to get you myself," she said as she watched him check everything out.

Corgetta laughs lightly as he checked the ship. "My love you know you can't stress it's bad for the children." He walks over to Kayle and kneels down and hugs her, placing his head on her stomach.

Kayle smiled as she ran her fingers threw his hair. "I know, it's just hard not to worry or stress about this."

Corgetta gently rubs her stomach. "I'll be back I promise, just make sure to just relax you, don't want to end up like the yelling Chimp your brother has for a wife," he teased

Kayle sighed. "Yeah, your right... Just don't come back too hurt."

Corgetta gently kisses her stomach before standing up. "You go to Bulma and relax I'll make sure everyone gets home safe and sound*

Kayle smiled as she stood pulling Corgetta into a loving kiss. "I love you, Getta~"

Corgetta smiles kissing back softly. "I love you too, Kay~" He gently leads her to the hatch. "I'll make sure I'll bring back Kakarot i promise"

Kayle smiled. "Raditz too... I might not be completely over what he did, but he still my brother too."

"Oh, yes, him too," he says with a smile gently petting her head. "Don't worry your brothers will be brought home"

Kayle giggled. "You forgot about him, didn't you?"

Corgetta blushes in embarrassment. "Maybe... I'm not apologizing"

Kayle laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Don't take too long."

"I won't" he kisses her one last time before heading to the cockpit of the ship

Kayle sighed as she headed to Bulma's house. 'This sucks.'

The ship takes off soaring through the Atmosphere.

**Time skip**

It had been a few days since Corgetta left and Kayle's anxiety was still on high alert but she tried to not stress or worry too much.

Corgetta was in the Gravity chamber pushing his body to its limit with the enhancements he had Bulma make like the heat and cold chamber right now he was able to take extreme Heat and Cold. He also had her include an option of a small room in the ship letting him drain all the air so he can train without air so he can fight underwater or in space if needed

"I hope he makes it in time to save everyone," Kayle said as she rubbed her belly looking up at the night sky. "Your father and uncles will be the death of me one day."

The ship starts to blare alarms getting ready to enter Namek's atmosphere. "It's time." He goes and showers getting dressed in his old Saiyan armor. He stands at the hatch as his ship slowly lands.

Raditz had sensed a powerful person entering Name's atmosphere and took off to where it was.

When the hatch opens Corgetta jumps out and lands, closing his eyes sensing the energy around the planet.

"C-Corgetta," Raditz said, surprised. "Y-you've gotten stronger since I was you.

Corgetta smirks. "You know if i train by myself how strong I become... I held back against Kayle in the chamber but with me, by myself, I didn't rest"

"So.. you left a pregnant Kay, alone?" Raditz asked, smirking. "Your so dead when we get back. She's going to be pissed."

"She agreed to it, Raditz. She's with Bulma and I'm here to finish what we Saiyans started." he looks in the direction where Goku is facing Frieza in his final form

"Kakarot is fighting him now," Raditz said, sighing. "She's not going to like that we've all been hurt badly already. "

Corgetta tosses some senzu beams to Raditz. "Split them up and hand them to everyone. I'll handle this." he suddenly disappears flying at full speed and arriving in front of an injured Vegeta and Goku standing in between them and Frieza. "My my it's been awhile you overgrown Lizard"

"Where do you blasted overgrown monkeys keep coming from?!" Frieza exclaimed

Raditz took off towards everyone else to give them a bean, then to where the other Saiyans are. "Kakarot, Vegeta, here!" he exclaimed tossing a bean at them

"Ahhhh you don't remember me? let me give you a small hint i was the one that bit your tail before you blew up planet Vegeta" he said with a smirk showing his teeth.

"Your that little runt, I thought I killed you along with everyone else," Freiza said smirking. "Oh, well, I'll just kill you now." He points a finger at Corgetta sending a few Ki blast at him.

Corgetta smacks them away easily. "Hahahaha! you're no challenge as you are now! I'm not even at my full power!"

"You can't be more powerful than me!" Frieza yelled as he powered up a large Ki blast.

Corgetta sends his own small Ki blast out of his fingers hitting the large Ki blast making it explode by Frieza

Frieza was sent flying into a rock a few yards behind him.

Corgetta appears next to him and stomps on his chest.

"Ah~," he moaned, grabbing Corgetta's leg. "Damn Saiyan."

Corgetta looks confused pointing at him. "D-Did you just moan?"

"Stupid Saiyan! I didn't moan!"

Corgetta stomps on Frieza's chest again

Frieza groaned in pain. "Get off me!" He shot a ki blast at him

Corgetta knocks it away before stepping on Frieza's face. "Don't test me Frieza, I know you're holding back!....." Corgetta smirks putting a little pressure on his head. "Or is my old master just a Masochist~"

Frieza growled as he powered up a full power blast and sent it towards Corgetta after hitting him away with his tail.

Corgetta crosses his arms to block the ki blast with a loud grunt. when the dust and smoke disappears Corgetta is slightly injured and his armor destroyed.

"I thought you were stronger than me now," Freiza said, standing and powering another blast. 

Corgetta frowns behind his arms. 'His power... It's more than I anticipated.' Corgetta powers up to his max about 38% of Frieza's full power.

Frieza smirked. "That all you have, monkey?" he teased sending another ki beat towards him. "Pathetic, I thought I taught you better." 

Corgetta flies towards the blast as it hit him it disintegrated against Corgetta's exposed torso before he knee's Frieza in the gut and spin kicking him away.

Frieza hits the ground hard making a greater. He stands up coughing up blood. "Seems like you have more power than I thought," he said flying towards Corgetta and kicking his stomach. 

Corgetta flex's his abs absorbing the impact with a smirk. "What's wrong, Frieza? Can't damage me with your feminine body?" He teased with a smirk.

Freiza frowned, anger taking him over. "Stupid Monkey!" he yelled attacking him with ki blasts. 

Corgetta slaps them away before elbowing Frieza in the face.

Freiza grabs his arm, kicking him in the stomach.

Corgetta lets out a pained grunt. 'Dammit, he's powering up slowly as we fight!' He thought as he clashes and trades blows with Frieza.

Frieza smirks as he sends a blast from his finger into Corgetta's side. 

Corgetta tried to dodge but gets nicked in the shoulder making him groan in pain again.

"Corgetta!" Raditz yelled, flying over to him. "You need to focus, I come back without you Kayle's going to come looking for Feiza on her own."

"Stay out of this Raditz," Frieza said shouting a ki blast at him.

Back on Earth, Kayle was laying in her bed feeling a sight pain in her back. "Getta!" she yelled waking everyone in the house.

Corgetta pushes Raditz out of the way and took the ki blast. "Get out of here. I'll hold him off!" Corgetta takes out a familiar bottle that Kakarot would recognize. he tosses it to Frieza. "There Frieza a Drink one of the strongest forms of wine from Earth," he lied easily to Frieza.

Raditz sighed as he flew back to his brother. "What did Corgitta just give him?"

Freiza took the drink. "Why should I trust you?"

Kayle sat up in the bed. 'I swear, next time I'm going, baby or no baby.' she thought getting up to take a cold shower. 

"I'm not one for poison, Frieza, you of all people should know that," Corgetta said slowly defends to an Island. 'Hmph once he is done with that wine, I'll seal him in the bottle.'

Frieza drank all the wine and started to feel funny. "What have you done to me?"

Corgetta smirks as a green tornado surrounds them. "Just because I don't do poison,s doesn't mean I don't do sedatives!" He yelled as he started to seal Frieza with the Mafuba.

"Damn you!" Freiza yelled as he was being sucked into the bottle.

Corgetta sweats knowing it won't hold Frieza long. "Raditz take everyone and go!" he yelled

"You can't stay here either!" Raditz yelled. "She'll kill you herself if you don't come back when we do!"

"Just do it Raditz, this is an order from a superior officer!" He yelled as he started to charge up all his power into a ki blast.

Raditz growled. "That was a cheap shot, Getta!" He yelled as he started to head with everyone to the ship they came in. "You're explaining this to Kayle, not me!"

Corgetta smirks as he floated up seeing the bottle start to rattle and slowly break apart. "They better hurry... I don't know if i can beat him when he reaches his full power."

"Ah~!" Freiza yelled as he broke out of the bottle. "Did you really think that would work?"

Raditz jumped into the pilot seat and started up the ship.

"We can't leave Corgetta here!"

Corgetta fires the ki blast at the planet effectively hitting the core but doesn't blow up the planet.

"Haha... What were you trying to do?" Frieza asked, laughing.

"Buy time, now show me your full power!" Corgetta yelled.

Frieza smirked powering up fully. "You tried to buy time for your little friends to leave... Too bad it won't work!" He yelled shooting a powerful blast towards the center of the planet.

Corgetta flies into its path and powers up trying to hold the beam back. 'No... I can't let him destroy the planet fully!'

"Corgetta, you should worry more about yourself then this half-dead planet!" Frieza yelled, adding more power into the blast.

'If he destroys the planet now they won't have enough time to get away!' Corgetta thought as he struggles more and more. 'I'm losing it.....I've failed.......' He thought his thoughts somehow entering Kayle's

Kayle jumped up from the bed hearing Corgetta. 'Getta?... What's going on?' She thought, him hearing her.

Frieza laughs as he pushes the blast with more force. "You won't beat me Saiyan!"

'I...I can't win! he's too powerful....' he senses everyone was able to escape and he sighs about to give up and let the blast destroy him and the planet.

"No!" Kayle yelled, her power surging around her. "I... We need you Getta! Don't you dare give up!"

Corgetta's eyes widen. 'K-Kayle?... but he's too strong!.. I was able to keep my promise about your brothers... I'm sorry my love....'

Kayle states to tear up. "Y-you can't leave me... Not now! We have a family on the way!" She exclaimed her power slowly deplenishing for some reason.

'Don't cry Kayle....you know I can't stand it when you cry' he thought unconsciously starting to push back against Frieza's beam

"You promised you would come back with them!" She exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. "I-I need you now more than ever... I don't wanna lose you again." She sits back in a rocking chair Bulma had got her as she started to feel weak.

Corgetta's power flairs his hair spiking back then back to normal his hair turning gold then back to black.

"Stupid Saiyan!" Frieza yelled, trying to push Corgetta down.

"Come home to us, Getta... Please," Kayle said as the world around her went black.

Corgetta snaps yelling at the top of his lungs his power surging as he transforms the blast explodes against him.

Frieza stood there waiting to see what had happened to his former student.

Corgetta slowly flies out of the smoke revealing his spiked golden hair and his blue eyes. "Is that what you got my old master?"

"How is that possible? You can't be Super Saiyan!" Frieza yelled, firing blast badger blast

Corgetta doesn't move the blast exploding against him but not making a scratch.

"This can't be," Frieza said, fly full speed towards Corgetta.

Corgetta catches Frieza by the chin and pulls him close. "For all the Namekians and Saiyans! Everything you did to me when I was your slave!" He punches Frieza in the gut.

Frieza couches up more blood.

Corgetta starts repeatedly punching Frieza in the face.

Frieza slowly started to lose consciousness

Corgetta grabs his throat and pulls him close to his face. "Look at you~ you treated me like a slave like some toy for your amusement!" Corgetta has flashbacks of Frieza's form of entertainment.

Frieza kicks and punches Corgetta

Corgetta swats the hits away before smacking Frieza hard.

Frieza spits up blood.

"I'm going to kill you Frieza... For the Saiyan race! But first some humiliation for you!" Corgetta grabs Frieza bending him over his knee and starts spanking Frieza

Frieza screamed and kicked, hitting Corgetta a few times. "Let me go Corgetta!"

"Not! Until! You! Learned! Your! Lesson!" Corgetta says spanking him harder with each hit.

Frieza screamed, trying to push Corgetta away. "Let me go Saiyan!"

"Shut up and face the wrath of every race you destroyed!" he yelled continues to spank Frieza before pushing Frieza off of his knee.

Freiza stands up and sends a ki blast towards him.

Corgetta slaps it away. "You're weak....."

Frieza growls. "What are you going to do, Corgetta? Your way off of this planet left."

Corgetta suddenly fires a Ki blast at Frieza effectively making him end up with half his body. Corgetta goes to find a ship.

Frieza screams in pain as he lays on the ground of Namik.

Bulma had found Kayle passed out in her chair, the next morning and was worried. "Dammit Kay, your not suppose to stress this much." 

**(** [ **Dragon Ball Super「AMV」- Skillet - Comatose** ](https://youtu.be/EUsluhsBMqk) **)**


	5. 4

**"Talking" ‘Thinking’**

**Time Skip**

Everyone has arrived on earth except for Corgetta as he hurtled through space in a pod.

Raditz took off to Capsule Corp to find Kayle when they landed. 

"Where is he?!" Kayle yelled at him as he entered her room. 

Goku walks in. “He delayed Frieza to save us,” he said a bit sadly.

Kayle frowned. "But where is he? I know he's not dead our band is still intact." 

“We don’t know....” Goku said sadly walking up to her and hugging her.

Corgetta crashes on Yardrat he was unconscious groaning in pain.

Kayle started to cry as she hugged Goku. "I don't know if I can do this without him," she said as she pulled away from the hug, rubbing her belly. "Two kids on my own." 

“You won’t be alone Sis.....we are here with you,” Goku said optimistically with his usually goofy smile.

Raditz nods walking up and hugging them. “Like Kakarot said we will help you with this we promise.”

Kayle smiled, hugging her brothers. "Wanna hear something else... I kinda got over-excited and went a little early to see what I'm having."

“Oh? what are you going to be having, baby sister?” Raditz asked putting a hand to her stomach a bit excited to know himself.

Kayle smiled sadly as she placed a hand over Raditz. " Boy and Girl." 

“That’s fantastic that means our Saiyan race shall love on!” he yelled hugging them a bit tighter.

Kayle giggled. "Goku has a kid also, it was already living on, even if Gohan is half Saiyan he is still a Saiyan." 

“Yes true.....” Raditz says sweating a bit knowing he forgot about Gohan for a bit there. “That’s my bad.....”

"You should apologize to your nephew..." Kayle said, glaring at Raditz. "He's still a kid and had to lead the hard way how cruel this world is, because of you."

Raditz sweats more before running off yelling about his sister going to kill her.

Kayle laughed as she watches Raditz run away. "I'm so glad to have him back... I just wish we could get your memory back." 

Goku scratches his head. “My Memory?....what are you talking about sis?” he asked, curious.

Kayle smiled, patting his back. "Well, if Raditz is my older brother and you're my twin, that makes him your brother also and that makes you one of the few full-blooded Saiyans alive." 

Goku nods smiling before taking off to go see Chi-Chi at home. “Bye big sis!” he yells on his way home.

Kayle smiled. "Bye Goku!" 

**Time skip**

Raditz was nervous as he stands with everyone except Kayle. “Grrrrr i thought Corgetta Destroyed him!?!” he yelled as he sensed Frieza and his father arriving soon.

Freiza laughed as he and his father stood in front of Raditz and the Z-Fighter. 

All a sudden three kids show up out of nowhere. 

"What are you doing here?" Freiza asked

"I'm here to kill you!"Future Trunks said. 

Raditz takes a step back. “Who are these guys?” he asked sensing familiar powers coming from them.

"Idiot, you said dad would be here!" Zela said as she hit her twin as they moved to be with the z fighter as Trunks was taking out Frieza's men. 

Aikon rubbed his head. "I told you it'll be at least a few hours before he or here." 

“Who the hell are you two!?!” Vegeta says waking up with his usual angry scowl. 

“Calm down Vegeta, I’m sure they have good reasons for being here!” Goku said with his usual smile. “Hiya I’m Goku!” he said.

"Yeah, Princy we didn't do anything to you, yet..." Aikon said. 

"Tch, stop teasing them, Ai," Zela said, trying not to giggle. "We're just here to tell our dad and mom something."

Kyle sighed as she placed Zela in her and Aikon's crib. 'Oh, Getta, you're missing so much,' she thought as she felt her kids presented with the Z-Fighters. "What's going on?" 

Corgetta was sleeping on his ship. He suddenly leans forward his face smacking against a button making it change coordinates to where Frieza’s ship is.

Kayle placed a wireless baby monitor in the twin's crib and kissed their head before taking off to where everyone warm 

Trunks started to fight Frieza. 

Frieza his teeth in anger, starting to get the better of him. “HOW DARE YOU!” he flies up charging a supernova before sending it to trunks. “TAKE THIS!”

Trunks blocked the blast and flew towards Frieza pulling out his sword. 

"Raditz! What's going on?!" Kayle exclaimed as she landed next to him? "Also, why do I feel like Zela and Aikon are here when I just put them to bed?" 

Raditz raises an eyebrow. “Frieza wasn’t destroyed! and I have no idea!” he said, paying attention to the fight between Trunks and Frieza. “All I know is three strangers arrived and one is beating Frieza!”

Kayle frowned. "Frieza should have been dead... However, that kid seems to be taking care of it." 

Trunks finished off Frieza. 

"Where are the other two?" Kayle asked looking around. 

"Idiot! Mom shouldn't have been here!" Zela yelled, hitting her brother's arm.

"Ow!" Aikon yelled, rubbing his arm. "Z, I didn't think she would be able to tell we were here." 

Raditz turns around pointing at them. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!” he yelled powering up showing he has gotten Quite a bit stronger than he has ever before.

Zela glared at Raditz, powering up. "It's not nice to point, or do you wanna be disarmed again!" 

Aikon stood next to his sister trying to hold in his laughter.

Kayle rolled her eyes thinking back to Corgetta's lame joke when he cut off Raditz's hand. "Wait, how do you two know about that?" She asked in her motherly tone that she had picked up since getting pregnant. "Don't lie to me either. I will know." 

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to like that Brats!” Raditz says clearly angry with Goku and Gohan trying to hold him back.

“Come on Raditz calm down they aren’t here to fight us!” he said chuckling while holding his brother back with a full nelson.

"Haha! Uncle Raditz wants to fight," Zela said but covered her mouth. "Dammit!"

"Great! You're the one that spelled the beans!" Aikon yelled.

"Wait, your two can't be... I-I just had you. Your what seven or eight!" Kayle exclaimed looking them over and pulling out the monitor to see her Zela and Aikon sleeping still. 

"We're from the future, we came to talk with dad," Aikon said as Kayle hugged him. He nuzzles into her touch, missing it for a while now. 

Raditz then turns to the purple-haired one. “Then who the hell are you!?!” he yelled.

Vegeta stepping up with a vein popping out of his forehead. “Explain yourselves right here right now!” he yelled with anger in his voice

"Trunks!"Zela smiled as she ran over to hug Trunks. "Who says we have to tell you, Princy!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at him. 

Kayle laughed. "She's a lot like Gorgetta," she said with a sigh. "Aikon, please tell me you do not act like him too." 

Aikon smiled. "No, I'm like Mommy." 

"I'm here to talk to Corgetta and Goku, but since Corgetta isn't here, I guess I will have to wait." 

"Dad should be here in an hour or so," Zela said, playing with her tail. 

Krillin walks up an eyebrow raised. “And why should we believe you? I mean, you come here out of nowhere and expect us to just believe you’re from the future?” he said crossing his arms. 

Piccolo walks up himself. “He’s right! how can you expect us to believe you so easily?” he asked with a small glare.

Kayle sighs. "I believe them... I mean they're why I'm here. I thought my babies had been cloned or something... I mean look, that Zela and this is Aikon." She said pointing to her kids. "He must be someone kid, " Kayle said looking at Trunks. "He kinda reminds me of Princy." 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Trunks exclaimed, looking away. 

"Leave it to mom to see through everything," Zela sighed. "We're here to talk to Da-Gorgetta and Mom."

“Why would you want to see him!?!” Vegeta said Obviously angry. “He is just a fool that couldn’t even finish off Frieza! What good will he do for anything!” He yelled, trying to degrade him without Corgetta being there.

Kayle and the kids' power levels spiked. "Speak badly of him and I'll show you how's the weaker one here!" Kayle yelled, pointing at Vegeta. "Your only saying that causes he isn't here." 

"Maybe we should show Princy, the training mom and dad have been giving us," Aikon said with a smirk. 

"He's not the only one that can go Super Saiyan," Zela said pointing to Trunks. 

“Pffft, Super Saiyan!?! he wasn’t a Super Saiyan!” he shouted making most of the Z-Fighters sweat for a second.

‘He had Gold hair and Blue eyes, his power became immensely more powerful. I’d say he is a Super Saiyan.’ A few of them thought.

"HE WAS!" Zela yelled, her hair changing from black to gold. 

"Z, you need to calm down," Aikon mumbled, holding her hand. "Dad should be here soon." 

Crying from Kayle's monitor caused everyone to jump slightly because of the tension. "I have to go check on them. When your father gets here, tell him I'm at the cave." 

Raditz raises an eyebrow with Vegeta. “They aren’t your children!” they yelled obviously still not believing them. “Come on guys they just saved the Earth is it too much to believe them?” he asked slightly sweating while showing his goofy grin.

Kyle sighed, hitting Raditz in the head. "They are. How would they have known about Corgetta cutting off your hand or that I call Vegeta princy?" She asked as she was leaving. 

“Spy’s!” he yelled rubbing his head a small tear in his eye from the pain of being hit. “Owie.....” he quietly said.

Vegeta clicks his teeth turning away. “Hmph, you boy! you said Corgetta was going to land soon!?!”

"Yes, he should be here soon, " Trunks replied. 

"Uncle Raditz, we’re not spies!" Zela and Aikon yelled. 

Soon a ship enters the Atmosphere and crashes into Frieza’s ship causing it to explode blowing wind everywhere and sending King cold flying back.

"Dad!" Zela yelled taking off towards the two ships. 

"That would be Corgetta."

Corgetta walks out of the flames and Wreckage the only thing torn was His clothes. He stretches and yawns. “What’s with all the commotion! I was trying to sleep! who put the damn planet in the way!” He yelled, yawning and a blast of Ki shoots from his mouth and blows King Colds head into ash

"You're on Earth, Corgetta," Trunks said, sighing. "You've really not changed."

"Woah! Dad that was so cool! I wanna learn it!" Aikon yelled as he ran over to Corgetta. 

"Yeah," Zela said. 

“Huh, Dad? and Learn what?” he asked tilting his head confused. “Did i do something?” he scratches his head still half asleep.

"You just shot a beam and killed King Cold!" Zela yelled

"Oh, we're your kids... Mom just had us a few days ago and we're from the future. Mom also said you should come to the cave when we are done here." Aikon said, smiling. 

"I also have to tell you about something." Trunks said

Corgetta is picking his ear with his pinky. “Alright, Alright, the three of you explain first, you Lavender boy,” he said, flicking some wax away

"Well, in two years after those two are born my mom will have me, however in three years time two powerful monsters will attack South City." Trunks said.

“Monsters huh? Well, that sounds like fun,” he said, smiling before powering up to his full power. “I FEEL PUMPED NOW! BRING THEM ON I SHALL SHOW THEM THE TRUE MIGHT OF A SAIYAN WARRIOR!”

Trunks sighed. "It'll be three years before they come." 

"Yeah, plus we have to explain ourselves, too," Aikon said. 

"A's right, dad, you need to tell you something too!" 

“Dad?” he walks up to them slightly bending down to take a look at them. “Hmmmmm”

Zela smiled as she hit him with her tail like Kayle does when frustrated with him. "I'm Zela." 

"I'm Aikon, the oldest and smartest," he said with a smirk. 

He scratches where Zela hits him. “Hmmm, well you seem legit,” he said, shrugging. “So, why are you two here?” He asked seriously.

Zela and Aikon frown. "Mom, she gets sick like Uncle Goku, but she doesn't make it," Aikon said. 

Corgetta’s eyes widened before glaring. “How do we fix her being sick?” He asked, his tone turning dangerous.

"This," Aikon said. holding up a blue liquid. "She has to take it when I and Zela turn two, or she'll die," he said quietly. 

Zela rubs her brother's back. "You're so much like mom," she whispered. 

"OH, WELL YOU'RE JUST LIKE DAD!" Aikon yelled, tackling her to the ground. 

Corgetta sighs grabbing them by the back of their shirts and lifts them up easily. “Both of you two no fighting!” he then headbutts them to get them to stop fighting.

"Ow..." They say rubbing their heads. "Dad." They whined 

Corgetta huffs, putting them down and crossing his arms. “Alright, so I have to give her that liquid to get rid of that sickness. Fine. I’ll make sure she takes it.”

"Yeah, but only give it to her went we turn two, or it won't help," Aikon said, rubbing his head.

"You also have to be sneaky about it, it's a shot, and you know how mom is." 

“I got that covered don’t worry,” he said taking the vial and putting it in his pocket. he then turns and starts walking away. “Monsters huh,” he smiles excitedly. “BRING THEM ON!” he soon flies off towards the cave.

"We should go with dad," Aikon said pulling Zela away from Trunks and flying off after Gorgetta. 

"Sh...," Kayle whispered as she rocked the twins. "Your father will be here soon." 

Corgetta lands in front of the cave and walks in quietly. ‘So they have been born already huh?....’ he thought making his way to the ship.

Kayle was too focused on Zela and Aikon to notice Corgetta arriving at the cave. "He promised me he would come home to us," she said rubbing her scent on them. "Besides, I would have to kill him myself if he left us alone." 

Corgetta slowly walks up behind her and slightly bends over to take a closer look at the Baby twins. ‘Hehe they are adorable’

Baby Zela opens her eyes and reaches up for Gotgetta, causing Kayle to turn around. 

"Getta!" Kayel yelled, smiling like her brother

Corgetta smiles and gently wraps his arms around Kayle and the twins. “How has my favorite person in the universe been?” he asked teasingly.

"Fawful, I went through all this without you," Kayle mumbled as she laid her head on his chest. "I missed you." 

“I missed you to Kay....” he said nuzzling her head. “I’m sorry it took so long Beloved....”

Kayle smiled. "So I guess I need to introduce you to our kids," she said with a giggle. 

Corgetta smiles and looks at the baby twins. “Hi Aikon and Zela~,” he said gently poking their noses while chuckling to himself.

Aikon grabbed Corgetta's finger.

Kyle smiled as she placed Aikon in Corgetta's arms. 

Corgetta gently rocks Aikon. "Hehe, you're going to be a strong worrier, when you grow up," he stated, letting Aikon hold his finger. 

Kayle smiled, watching Corgetta and Aikon interact, as she felt Zela pull on her shirt. “Hi Princess,” she said, smiling down at her daughter. 

  
**(** [ **Dragon Ball Super [AMV] - "Rise"** ](https://youtu.be/TN4yPTl-a3E) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure: I do not own anything Dragon Ball. Also, I’m sorry if anything or anyone comes out OOC


End file.
